


Various Headcanons about Peter Parker and more

by PainInSilence



Series: Various Headcanons with PainInSilence [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of characters movies and crossovers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 31,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Mostly Peter focused with a few for Miles and a couple for other characters.I have a separate folder for the Avengers but sometimes things go in the wrong place.So much chaotic short chapters save me I’ve been posting for 2 hours straight what the fuck
Series: Various Headcanons with PainInSilence [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081004
Kudos: 2





	1. (TW) 5 time 1 time part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Five (5) times a Spider jumped and failed plus the one (1) time a Spider succeeded
> 
> —
> 
> All the Spiderverse people failing to jump to the specific universe they wanted and the time one of them “fails” on purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTERS 1-43 ARE MILES or CROSSOVERS, 44+ ARE ALL RELATED TO PURELY PETER OR AVENGERS

— V.1 Gwen is the (1)

“Not all Peter Parkers look the same you know”

Gwen huffed out a chuckle but it was clearly not funny. Peter decided it was okay to put his hand on hers in an attempt to comfort her.

“It’s okay to not being completely over it. Come by any time. We can be best friends any time if you want. You’re a great person and what happened will not define you. I won’t let it. Can we text? Is that even a thing? Ooo, can we make dimensional phones?”

Peter regained his hand as he gasped dramatically but continued, 

“That could revolutionize everything! Imagine a network where those grieving can contact a dimensional authority and they can work out if it’s safe and consensual to talk to the person in the other dimension you wanna talk to! Oh shoot, I’m rambling, sorry-“

It was too much. She missed her Peter so bad, and this Peter is so much like him that it hurt but was also so wonderful. 

Gwen starts crying as soon as the first laugh comes out. It stops Peter’s rambling and leads to him laughing with her, making sure to confirm that he meant what he said by giving Gwen a side hug.

—


	2. Some Notes To Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter - 1610  
> Miles - 1610  
> PB - 616  
> John - 8311  
> Noir - 90214  
> Gwen - 065  
> Peni - 14512  
> Parker - MCU

I’m posting these in a certain order so if you’re looking for a specific type of story please give the rest of the story a chance


	3. Miles 1

If Blonde Peter didn’t die and taught Miles. The machine never succeeded.


	4. In-Universe Social Status

What the public thinks/knows of the new Spiderman

•Speaks Spanish 

•Clumsy and Funny

•Fakes a Deep voice


	5. Talking Up

“See this? This means I love you in Sign Language. When you see me swingin’? I’m sayin’ I love you. I don’t just love my city, I love the people, the culture, all of you. I’m not savin’ buildings, I’m savin’ you; because I love you. I’m giving back to New York for raising me to be the best I can be. I love you, New York.”


	6. (TW) Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious TW for mentioned actions and a specific phobia
> 
> This is probably the worst stories to start this book on but i gotta get them outta the way!

Tony Stark does not like being restricted by rules, however, he understands why they are implemented in the first place. Peter Parker, his son in every way but blood, seems to acknowledge rules and then break them anyway. If Tony didn’t know that Peter can’t always help his need to break certain ones, he would describe Peter in a different light than Angel-on-Earth. 

A few weeks ago, a little over a month now, Peter revealed something to his father figure that just about had Tony plotting to torture someone. Instead of doing such, he settled for getting the bastard in prison for the rest of his life. Peter is trans and decided he didn’t want to transition further than the top surgery he already had. This led to a problem neither of them had considered: Peter can get pregnant. 

The piece of shit who’s getting life in prison had sexually assaulted Peter. Thankfully, his son hadn’t pulled the I-can-deal-with-it card longer than a week after it happened, because Tony kept telling him he was concerned about him. Peter was fully aware that he was likely to get pregnant, but couldn’t bring himself to figure out the pills and stuff.

He told Tony right after revealing he was assaulted. They both almost had panic attacks again, but thankfully they were able to calm each other down. Tony immediately asked if Peter was going to get an abortion, give up the baby to adoption, or keep it. He knew one of those was out of the question for Peter, but needed to make it an option. He couldn’t decide whether he was going to keep the baby or give them up to another family, to see them again once they’re older. His dad, in all but blood, told him that he can decide whenever. 

Then, came the rules. Peter is definitely pregnant, he took the test. His Aunt May was right where Tony was emotionally so rules were being implemented. Some of them he didn’t want to agree with, but had to, as he wasn’t stupid.

  1. Come to May and Tony for any help you need.
  2. Don’t tell anyone. The less paparazzi, the better. 
  3. If someone asks why you’re sick so often tell them it’s none of their business because we can’t find any sickness that would work as an excuse.
  4. Swinging stops as soon as your stomach becomes noticeable in the suit. 
  5. You’ll be homeschooled as soon as big sweaters and hoodies don’t hide your stomach enough.



Peter completely agreed with all except the fourth and fifth. He understood them, and would follow them, but that didn’t make him happy about it. They had a brief discussion of whether he could tell Ned and MJ about it; since poor Ned would probably think he’s dying and MJ would definitely connect the dots. The adults agreed with the condition he invites them to May’s house and they’re present. 

The day came about two weeks in. He wasn’t getting many symptoms other than nausea and fatigue at the moment, thanking it on his altered DNA. That had been another discussion, if the baby would be like him. They decided once he was homeschooled they could ask Bruce his opinion. Peter answered the door for May since she was learning to make spaghetti from Tony. He had informed his friends that his Dad would be there, so Ned didn’t freak out too much. 

MJ was suspicious though. She knew Tony didn’t come over unless there was something going on. It was obvious with the way she was blatantly studying the three’s behavior. It was planned to tell them after dinner, but Peter got sick halfway through. The adults didn’t show surprise; Tony grabbing one of those small heating stuffed animals you see on TV, while May went with Peter into the bathroom. 

>Eventually get to slightly after his stomach is visible in the suit and have Karen activate the I-Swear-To-God protocol aka Peter-get-out-of-the-suit-right-now-or-there’ll-be-consequences<


	7. Jazz Hands

“Heh....Yeah, about how I got here......Tada! You’re not alone in the multiverse!” 

Miles does Jazz Hands to hopefully take the edge off the news. 

His assumption they believed in the multiverse may have been where the jazz hands failed him....


	8. Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INCOMPLETE DUE TO Ao3 BEING A LIL’ BITCH

IM SORRY ILL FIND A WAY TO POST THE PHOTOS WHEN I CAN


	9. June is my Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit I need to link the original this is based off of

Inspired by : The Adventures Mai Parker-Keener

—————

  * Peter and Harley meet and hit it off*
  * Infinity War happens and everyone is even closer*
  * Most the Avengers live in the SI tower or compound except the Starks who live in their lake-side home and work from there
  * Peter and Harley have their own floor in the tower. Harley is usually in the lab after school while Peter goes on patrol then late into the evening they spend time cuddling
  * Some time after all of the major trauma from Thanos is over, Spiderman stumbles upon a lost child. She’s not in any available database and is completely unaware of where she was before running away
  * Peter takes her back to the tower while he tries to figure out what happened. 
  * She says she doesn’t have a name so Peter suggest June. She likes it a lot.
  * June takes a nap while Peter has Friday run a scan on her. 
  * She has a nightmare and talks about it with Peter. She mentions a “scary place” with the needles.
  * Peter was already attached to her, but now is sure he’s going to take care of June.
  * Friday announces she was born of asexual reproduction, likely a “test-tube baby”.
  * Peter is shocked. Friday suggests they use cameras to see where she came from.
  * Harley comes upstairs to seen June and Peter on the couch, his suit still on
  * Peter fills him in on the situation while Fridays conducts the search.
  * She finds evidence of June walking randomly but no source. 
  * Peter decides right there, impulsively, he is going to keep her. Harley knows the look in his eyes. They sit quietly looking at each other until Harley sees there’s no convincing Peter otherwise.
  * Peter asks June if she wants to live with them. She doesn’t have anything else to say but Yes. She brightens when they smile at her*
  * Peter goes and changes out of his suit while Harley takes June on a tour of her new home. 
  * He has a minor freak out after registering he literally just illegally adopted a child. Harley just rolls with it, thankfully, calming Peter down.
  * June finds everything super fascinating. She was always looking around. 
  * Harley asks if she wants to go shopping with them. June obviously is excited about whatever it is. She’s unsure but they look happy*
  * They have Karen, Friday, and Sofia stay completely quiet about June by implementing new protocols that completely override everyone including Tony and Pepper. 
  * Peter and Harley aren’t taking any chances, and are keeping everyone in the dark
  * They also create a cover for the money they plan to spend for her, nobody but them can see the expenses
  * So the three sneak out of the tower so no one sees them leave the building. Don’t need Paps after them.
  * The trip was eventful if that includes June never having been to a store before. It was a bit heartbreaking but also extremely endearing to see the excitement on her face.
  * Harley spoiled her during their lunch, letting her have her cookie and his. 
  * Peter saw the start of a cookie obsession and sighed. 
  * Otherwise, June found all the food extremely good. Apparently she had the same meal everyday wherever she was so these new flavors were really appealing.
  * When they returned from the store with their first round of stuff for June they decided for the first few days she would stay with them in their room (yup, they’re at that point) telling her she’d have her own room soon
  * She seemed excited for that, but also comforted by sleeping with someone else in the same room. 
  * After putting her bags of stuff that weren’t food down on the counter, Peter went to bed with June early while Harley wanted to stay up and work on her room for about an hour. 
  * He and Peter are determined to be good role-models, parents, to June and set good examples. Their schedule was going to have to adjust.
  * It took about 20 minutes for Harley to look up and order furniture for her room, and June was going to love it. 
  * He wasn’t sure what she was into, since she didn’t have exposure to a lot so far; but judging by the day’s purchases he could tell she loved blue and green along with animals.
  * The room would be painted blue-green and there would be stickers making it look like there are trees. Her bed has it’s base modeled like a tree-stump with an overhang that looks like the leaves of a tree. 
  * He was going to have Peter put stars on the ceiling. The rest of her stuff are simple dressers or the stuff they got today. 
  * Her outfits are all androgynous, mostly because they didn’t tell her where she could or couldn’t shop. 
  * June decided to go back and forth between the “Boys” and “Girls” sections anytime she saw something she liked. 
  * The next 40 minutes Harley spent thinking up how to change around their school schedules and get June into schooling. 
  * She’s about 5 from what they can tell so she should be getting an education. Not to mention she knows so little about their world since she was kept in a facility somewhere.
  * He has backups, but Plan A is to set up homeschooling for all of them. Peter and Harley would simply get resources and paper emailed to them while June takes online classes with a teacher.
  * They can take care of her easily that way, since Midtown honestly wasn’t that hard to pass through.
  * The only issue He ran into with that was setting it up so Tony didn’t find out {may died during IW} and explaining it to their friends. 
  * Shuri they could easily lie to. Ned and MJ would be a problem. The best he could come up with was just asking them to trust him and Peter*
  * He would ask his boyfriend in the morning. They were checked out for tomorrow already anyway since the schooling isn’t set up. 
  * After having finished both of those Harley goes to join Peter and June. He finds them cuddled up close to the wall so he could join them.
  * They all slept really well. It was a very calm morning afterwards. 
  * June had already completely adjusted, having nothing to be concerned about. 
  * Peter and Harley weren’t struggling too much, to their surprise. It was like second nature for some reason. They could question that later.
  * Thankfully both boys learned to cook from the adults in their lives and could make breakfast. 
  * June once again really enjoyed her meal. They would have to set it up so they made something new all the time so she could try everything.




	10. “I see Dead People”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker has always been able to see spirits. Now it’s just harder to hide. Trying to save the world as Spiderman and keep a secret from the Avengers is a lot harder than he expected.

May Parker is probably the most accepting Human on all of Earth. That’s what Peter Parker decided. Ever since he was 12, he’s been able to see spirits and his aunt never once told him he was a lier or made fun of him. She made sure he knew to hide it so others wouldn’t be mean. So that’s what he’s done ever since. Hide it. Now at age 16, it’s still a secret from everyone. Except his aunt and best friend Ned (he may have been caught talking to “thin air”). 

Ned knew not to talk about it at school unless it was an emergency. He wasn’t exactly sure what an emergency involving talking to spirits would be, but he would uphold his promise. 


	11. Watch your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think this is about a FOB watch....

Peter and Spiderman A. L. W. A. Y. S has a specific watch on. Worn since he began having memories. Why?


	12. Chill Attitude

Peter Parker is Jack Frost. Same storyline except he never tells the Avengers and doesn’t hang out with the Guardians (not otg) all the time.


	13. Weird Crossover

Peter Parker = Smii7y = Lance

Wade Wilson = Kryoz = Keith

Peter Parker = Soft and “Innocent”

Wade Wilson = Rough and “Dangerous”

Peter and Wade live their lives like normal except they’re also Gamers on Youtube. At some point whilst talking online they decided they wanted to try out Dating (because neither could deny how much they cared for each other). It went well and 3 years later, when Peter is of Wade-Country legal age (20), They finally meet in person. They had seen all of each other through Discord and texting, but Wade wasn’t sure he could hold back when he saw Peter’s body IRL. When they met, Peter had on a Bright Yellow hoodie, Black Skinny jeans, and a Snapback made to look like a Propellor hat. His hair is White, his round glasses are Red on one lens and Blue on the other. Wade had on a loose neck purple t-shirt, and practically the same jeans as his date. He was right, though made sure to be respectable about it. Asking everything first, making sure he was okay and wasn’t doing anything wrong. They had a small makeout session in an alley nearby before going to a cafe. They sat enjoying just being near each other for only an hour before they agree they have something else they’d rather be doing. During such following activities they quickly discover they’re Spiderman and Deadpool, because as much as his strength is a turn on, it’s a bit harsh so he has to use his own strength the counteract.

Once Spidey and Pooly went on an espionage mission and had the covers of Lance McClain and Keith Kogane so now they sometimes joke about it whilst recording, meaning its become a thing amongst their fandoms.


	14. Running into Eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here!?”

Peter and Klaus know each other and are good friends. They don’t know about each other’s lives outside of their normal façades.


	15. Part One of Cringey Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman is a good person. Peter Parker however, has a dark secret that tainted his soul forever. He only hopes no mortals find out so he doesn’t get killed.

Spiderman saves all people. Peter Parker saves good people. At Age 13, Peter was pulled into an alleyway whilst walking home from Ned’s house/apartment down the street and attacked. The person looked like a super villain, in a costume almost: a top hat, fancy suit, expensive cane, and half-coverage skull mask. He didn’t speak until he took a branding iron from thin air and burned a mark into Peter’s hand. Obviously he screamed, he’s a 13 year old (who doesn’t have powers yet). The man then gave him a business card with a personalized note on the back saying to go to that location in a week or else his family would be killed. He was obviously shaken by this and went home quickly. Peter never has enough trust in good adults apparently, so he simply wrapped his hand with gauze and med tape saying he accidentally burned his hand on a hot bowl when taking it out of the microwave. His excuse worked even if his Aunt May thought he was overreacting with the wrappings.Nobody asked him about his hand except Ned and a few teachers. Each time he made a different excuse, except for his best friend. With Ned he told the whole truth, being careful to make sure nobody was nearby to listen in. Ned had him unwrap the gauze for just a little bit to take a picture. The wrap was returned and they examined the mark in the photo {<https://www.geek.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/forneus.jpg>} carefully. It was circular, spelt F O R N U S on the outer ring, and had an elaborate symbol in the center that, to two 13 year old boys, kind of looked like a Bell Pepper Guard. Using reverse image search, Ned found out it represented a Demon who Steals Souls. This thoroughly freaks them both out, but they both guessed that if Peter didn’t go to the place the business card described the following Thursday his Aunt really would be hurt. Ned thought about how it said Family not Aunt, but kept it to himself. They would figure out who his family is probably. This all leads to the most anxiety ridden Thursday of Peter’s life so far. There was no time so he waited until after school (telling May on Wednesday he and Ned were hanging out the following day) to go. Ned was going to go with him, but his Mom came to pick him up the one time Peter needed Ned most. They couldn’t exactly say what Peter was going to do so he was left alone. The place he was told to go was in Downtown Brooklyn; about 30 minutes from Queens and only a bit shady. The “Shop” was down another alleyway and had no lit sign. The door looked like one you’d find in a middle class family home. When he got to it, the torches beside the door were set on fire, scaring Peter even more than he already was. The door opened and the eccentrically dressed man invited him in. He walked in carefully but then was pushed until he and the man were facing a huge mask on the wall. What on earth is going on?

— — — — —

Peter was sweating, but not because Gym was hard. It was too easy, and now he had to pretend it was as hard as before. Also, 17 year old with anxiety. Tonight was another meeting. It was a bit more stressful than it used to be since the whole Superhero thing and May being unreasonably suspicious occasionally. However, since Ned was aware of his side job, and assisted him, it was slightly easier. They can use Decathlon practice as an excuse then head to the “office”. 


	16. All Teens Have Joined A Cult At One Point

Decathlon team becomes a cult under Peter to get money (that they split) and have teenage fun


	17. Part Two fo Cringy Crossovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman does good as much as he possibly can. Peter Parker does, too... When the sun’s out.

Peter has many more friends than just Ned and MJ. It’s during the night, when everyone sleeps, that Peter meets his friends on the other side. Nobody, of course, knows this; had they known, he would be in a cell akin to Loki’s. It’s easy being a good boy in public, around family and friends. Just not always fun. Peter has been working to get his dark friends into the.... human world with him for about a year now. The switch from perfect to debatable was surprisingly easy. Perfect story to tell at parties. In the other world, of course. Here, he’d be considered crazy or evil. Or both. 

Peter had the usual iffy dinner with May and then was sent to bed. It was 11pm, an hour after he laid down, that she went to her own room. It was 1am before she was in REM sleep so he could depart. Peter got out of bed and faced forward. He looked down to the floor in front of him and focused. His hands formed fists, eyes glowing, and body with an aura of purple.


	18. PetEddiWader

Peter is best friends with Wade and Eddie. His best friends also really like kissing him. They’re dating.

It’s obvious to the Avengers that despite their warnings Peter had become close to the two, though not how close. During a very difficult fight Spiderman asks Ironman over the Comms if he can bring in reinforcement. Since they were seriously struggling, he agreed. Within a few minutes there was a loud roar and gunshots. Peter called in Ex-Mercenary Deadpool and Alien Monster Symbiote Venom. Despite knowing that they knew each other, none of the Avengers (with exception of Tony) had expected the two to show up. The additions to the fight helped a lot, even if Peter had to keep reminding Venom to be careful of civilians. Thankfully the bad guys were stopped soon and everyone could chill. Peter walked Tony away from everyone else to talk to him. The other couldn’t hear them, but saw Tony nod and glance their way. Peter smiled behind the mask and ran over to the anti-heroes excited. Steve, worried for his safety, stepped in front of him. He asked what he was doing. Peter responded that he was going out for food with his friends. Steve was about to ask him if it was a good idea, when Venom and Wade both put their hands on Peter’s shoulders asking if there was a problem. Steve looked a bit scared at the sight of Venom so close. Steve explained that he didn’t know them so he was concerned if it was safe for Spiderman to be going with them by himself. It was a calm response. Peter put his hand on top of the two other’s hands. He explained that they’ve known each other a long time and they would protect him with their lives (Wade cut in with a “literally!” ). Steve realized that Peter had probably asked Tony if he could go with them so it was probably okay. He nodded and apologized if he caused any hard feelings. They said it was fine then all of them said Bye and scaled the nearby building before disappearing from their view of the roof. Tony came up to Steve and the group. He explained that Peter, Wade, and Eddie had been dating since Peter began college and that they were extremely trustworthy with Peter. 


	19. Don’t Starve in the Stone

Apparently the Stone was something Peter was familiar with, but didn’t know he was. Every dream since he was born has been a lucid world he interacted with. It had been a narrative everyone who knew him had never questioned, an instinct in their body telling them not to. Now, he has find his friends of this world, help teach the avengers available how to survive in this world and then how to escape.....oh and of course all of the other 50% of the population Thanos had dusted with the snap. 

{ There will be a one-shot that describes the relationship toWilson “Wade” Percival Higgsbury and Peter Benjamin Parker in the real world}


	20. Demon vs Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so 2014

Peter was diagnosed as having a Split at a young age. When he became Spiderman, Peter was out exclusively. Eddie didn’t come out again until Flash went too far trying to provoke him. Now, May has to deal with the behavioral issues Eddie has always caused on behalf of non-confrontational and respectful Peter; and of course the others do, too. They should have realized Eddie would come out while Peter was being Spiderman at some point, though they didn’t realize that more happened to Peter’s DNA from the bite than they realized....they have more to worry about than behavior.


	21. Extremely Short (YLIA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Lie In April

Peter was born with Freidrich’s Ataxia.


	22. Journey 2

may let peter go with ben to find treasure from famous books. getting into trouble bc doing stuff he wants but is still a sweet boy before that. after that whole adventure, they move back to his childhood apartment building. Ben dies and all the Spiderman business starts soon afterwards.


	23. Heroes Before Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Breakfast Club would become so relatable?
> 
> The Chosen are a group of young heroes formed in Detention. Not that anyone needed to know that.....

Though it thankfully never got reported to their parents thanks to some help from Ned, Peter and MJ start showing up to detention a lot. 

Finally the both of them start trying to get back at Flash. At first it was legitimate,now they just need a meeting place for their new group. 

Detention at Midtown was lax at best despite it being a top school, meaning no adult supervision. Peter and MJ end up making some serious allies while there. They even convince Ned to get in trouble so he could meet them all together. 

It becomes apparent that there was more than just memes and brain power to relate on when both Peter, Kate, Riri and Harley, and Shuri end up in detention again with injuries. 

They finally fess up to each other and discover that somehow all of the teenage superheroes ended up in detention together. Now that was fucking hilarious.

So with this new information, they form a team. Ned is their guy-in-the-chair, MJ promoting herself from voice of reason to voice-of-reason-in-the-chair with him. Peter as Spiderman, Kate as Osprey, Riri and Harley as Ironhearts Red and Gold, and Shuri as Griot.

They train amongst themselves to ensure they can work together well. Riri, Harley, and Shuri hadn’t used their alter egos very often due to the attention it would get whether it was only in the shadows or not. Kate went out on patrol like Peter, though he had been in the spotlight longer. 

The team has to make an effort to meet up at lunch instead of detention though since they all agreed they can’t have their parents grounding them. Since there’s so many of them, they help each other with their work causing all their grades to improve. 

All of them agree to keep their new friendships a secret from their parents in hopes that they don’t make the connection to the heroes. None of the kids at school have, thankfully. A month or so after the group decides they’re a team, they debut. Though they all admitted it didn’t sound the best, ‘The Chosen’ was decidedly the best team name for them. None of them had chosen to have the skills and abilities they do, and they certainly never planned to meet. They’d been chosen by the universe.

The Avengers didn’t agree with that or their team motto, coined by Spiderman, “When you can do the things that we can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.”

————— 


	24. His Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the peter edition inspired by SHIELD

Like the lady in shield: computer installed in eyes. has to write down without looking “someone put a kill switch in my eye. they see what i see and hear what i hear. sedate me for as long as you can. please help” and give to tony 


	25. Rewrite the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not what u think

MJ finds a song in her head and has to write it down. It’s a romantic song but she has no idea where it came from or who it’s about. Needless to say, she looks at those around her more closely and falls in love...


	26. Homecoming...Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA or Anastasia crossover im pretty sure

Ned does some more research with Peter for MJ. She’s been in a wonderful foster, now actual, home but has always wondered where she came from. It wouldn’t be something she’s interested in...but she remembers what the adults at her orphanage used to call her. The Russian one. She’s never been to Russia as far as she knew, never learned Russian, doesn’t remember anyone...so why would the adults use that as their first description when clarifying?

—

MJ is Princess Anastasia of Russia, but was too young to make many memories of what happens so ultimately she forgets them. She’s always looked for her first family and any ancestors but now maybe she’ll actually find them. Especially with her friends, the old orphanage owner, and Tony Stark.


	27. Starkly Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph and Venelope

Tony, Peter, and Brucediscover a way into the internet...queue them meeting a wreck of an adult and a misguided but adorable kid.


	28. To the Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROTG crossover

Someone, preferably Peter, has his staff broken in the middle of nowhere antarctica after being taken by Toomes. Obviously this affects him very badly. He had made a mistake that ended in tragedy that everyone blamed him for worse than honestly was necessary before this. The avengers had clearly made their opinion of him clear so Peter had ran off knowing he didnt need to be a hero when all the others clearly had it handled all the time. Obviously, the adults know how hard they were on him, but it isnt until later when the kid disappears completely that they realize how big a mistake they had made instead. 


	29. Hoo Boys? More like Two Boys

Peter is the Antichrist. Eugene is not the Antichrist. This was not how Crowley and Aziraphale planned it.


	30. Rewrite the Laws

Story similar to Rewrite The Stars except its MJ and someone else fighting against the actual laws in place instead of just socially changing minds


	31. 5 time 1 time but different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Tony almost saw Peter’s annoyingly disappearing secret boyfriend and the 1 time he finally catches him (all at compound)

—————

  1. Making out after homework
  2. Soft Kisses in Kitchen at 3am
  3. Training room sexual tension
  4. Protective bf w/ motorcycle
  5. At a battle fighting w/ spidey



——

  1. Just fucking brings his boyfriend to the avengers movie night like it wasnt a big fucking deal or anything (the avengers are amused as hell learning about tony’s failures to catch this kid)




	32. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU of my own making. I created this alone. Influences yes but theyre hardly more than that

It’s the 21st century when Zendaya is freed. It was never truly hell, she had dealt with grief long enough that it soon became easy and simple to accept, but she would finally be able to die and be left in peace. 

—

Zendaya is the name she gave herself centuries ago. Futuristic, odd, completely unique. It kept her sane and gave her a reminder that she can’t let herself get close without knowing the consequences. She fell in love many times; every time someone who crashed into her safe and lonely life like a bull let loose in a china shop. Her heart could take it, unlike what many said Immortality isn’t a blessing but it isn’t a curse either. Maybe there are other immortals that feel one way or the other but Zendaya was on earth from the beginnings of the planets origins. Stuck at what she’d call 5’7” in this century. Her voice had changed with the times and so had her vocabulary. Everything was changing about her except her height and technically her age. Goddesses, Freaks, Mutants, have existed forever on this planet so she’s always stood out and yet still managed to never become infamous. It was an appreciated blessing that somehow she could restart at any time she wanted. It’s as if everyone who glanced at her would have temporary Prosopagnosia. That’s the other blessing: Her intelligence. She can forget, not easily as she journals everything and will continue to for the rest of existence, but she can. She couldn’t journal before someone created Paparus or Paper and she learned quickly early on that she needed to write alone, in code, and small if she wanted her journals to not pile up as quick or get stolen and put her in danger. 


	33. The Old Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Old Guard au i wanted

Science Kids are New Immortals with serious PTSD and no coping mechanisms

Some of the Avengers are Old Immortals with better coping mechanisms but PTSD all the same


	34. Big Ol Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJO

“I’m going to do something stupid.”

Peter announced it so suddenly that Ned and MJ looked at him surprised. They were sat for lunch on the porch of Peter’s parent assigned cabin.

“Excuse me? Did you just admit you were going to get yourself killed?”

Peter frowned and looked at her betrayed

“MJ, I said nothing about dying”

MJ stared right back unwavering

“You didn’t need to. What the hell are you dragging Ned and I into?”

Now, Peter just look scandalized

“MJ! Who said I would let you all do something so dangerous with me!”

MJ looked to Ned with a deadpan look and Ned immediately returned the look. They both knew Peter like the back of their hands.

“Ignoring your dramatics, what’re planning?”

“I’m gonna free Cerberus.”

They both look at him like he’s lost his mind. Which he honestly probably has. Maybe he’ll check with Mr.D’s kids...

“What the fuck, Peter”

This time it was Ned who lost it first.


	35. Books

Rewrite Book One with Peter, May, and maybe OCs instead of Annabeth and Grover. Once finished with that have the rest of the year be when homecoming and shit happens (work out the ages)


	36. Changed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek

Peter goes from a pretty good world with frequent “minor” violence and the occasional traumatic event to a world clearly steady and yet why is everything here so traumatizing?

—

Order #616 Peter Parker to a Pirates universe coming right up


	37. Adamantium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Summary turned Fanfiction and No I am not going to Edit it because I love it as is and Im also not ashamed of kinda turning Peter a bit OOC (aka like me). 
> 
> first of my 2015 Tumblr-posted fics

Peter finds out that his body turns to Adamantium (making him Invincible and incredibly strong) when under Extreme Danger. That’s the unfortunate part. 

Fighting a bad guy and about to get stabbed in the heart? Invincible. 

About to get a Paper cut? Nope. 

About to fall from 50 ft w/o parachute? Nope. 

About to get hit in the face with a Dodgeball? Invincible.

“Extreme Pressure” was the only way he could describe it considering he couldn’t figure why it activates randomly. 

He did get stabbed in the leg once. His only guess on that one was that there was no major arteries. Hurt like a bitch though.

So, Bubbly, Nerdy, Adorable, Energetic (and Highly Emotional) Peter Parker, aka Spiderman, was partially invincible. Both cool and terrifying. 

He didn’t want to mention it to Tony or Bruce because he didn’t want to have to go through possibly painful explanations and testing.

So when ANOTHER building fell onto Peter and he came out unscathed, just saying “I’m fine, I’m fine! Not the first building to fall on me” He got in trouble.

They couldn’t figure out how he did it and he wasn’t talking so they went about it as a parent does to get their kids to eat their vegetables. Sneak it in, be observant.

Steve challenged him to a Lifting-Weights contest with Clint and Natasha spotting for them. Peter lifted 1 1/2 more TONS than Steve.

Yet, when Clint decided he wants to have a game of tag in the vents, when Peter fell out of one of the hatches his thigh hit the corner of the living room table and began bleeding. 

Next, Tony was teaching him how to make an Omelette “Tony Stark style”. When attempting to follow how Tony made it, his wrist hit the edge of the pan for a few seconds. No reaction from Peter at all. While eating breakfast Tony glanced at the kids wrist to see it with no burns. 

That was the thing that Peter never noticed until Other found out: If he didn’t know that something supposed-to-be-painful happens to his body, he didn’t feel the pain of it. Once Ned noticed and told him about it, Peter was able to sometimes willfully ignore the pain. Like when crushed by buildings.

When out in the field, Peter stopping car accidents with no issue or injury first clued the Avengers into the fact he may have some invincibility. 

What really convinced them, was when Tony asked Peter for the suit to upgrade a few things, and they all watched through Spiderman’s eyes/camera. Peter just stopped a bullet with his hand. 

Obviously, they eventually confront him about it. Albeit, slowly and calmly. All of them loved Peter, and knew he was still a Teenager. Just calling him up and then yelling would probably traumatize him. 

So they would slip in a comment or two how it’d be so much easier to fight if they could catch bullets; and mention at dinner (when Tony shhhh purposefully burnt himself) that he wished he could have invincibility so he didn’t accidentally hurt himself when cooking. 

Peter, being a genius, figured out very quickly they HAD to know about him. None of them (except Natasha) were good at acting, and these little things were just too random and specific to his experiences, to actually be unintentional. 

After a panic attack and his wonderful wonderful (“no he isnt my boyfriend yet!” “yet, huh? Gonna ask him?” *flustered peter noises*) best friend telling him that they are more than likely trying to him know its okay, he finally gathers them to admit his secret (with Ned there if course).

Ned helps Peter explain some of the stuff with really good metaphors because Peter is extremely flustered (not that Ned wasn’t because he was in the Avenger’s living room but). After the explanation, Everyone says it’s okay and maybe they can help him hone it so he doesn’t get injured at all.

Peter and Ned are all giddy inside. Peter was going home to May and having Ned over for a sleepover so they left soon after because it was 8pm. When they got to the elevator to leave, they realized they were holding hands and both of them blushed. 

They looked away from each other, but kept their fingers intertwined. Had Peter not known Stark had cameras everywhere in the tower, he might consider making a move. Instead, he went home. Ned and May always got along great. Dinner was actually delicious for once, really perfecting the day.

Once the boys were send to bed at 9:30pm by May, they didn’t bother sleeping on different bunks. 5 minutes of just comfortable, if nervous, silence before Peter can’t handle it anymore. He says “Fuck it” in his head as he turns to Ned and kisses his cheek. 

Ned’s mouth falls open and eyes widen. Peter nervously giggling at his face beside him unfreezes him. Ned turns his whole body to face Peter. Said boy flushes instantly but turns to face Ned anyway. 

In the slickest move of all time, Ned gently grabs Peter’s lower back, pulls the tomato towards him, and kisses him on the lips. Both of them immediately got into it. Of course, they’d never kissed anyone else, so the kiss was just soft touching lips. 

When they both pull back to look at each other they are both grinning ear to ear. Peter almost cried. Almost. Okay maybe a little. Ned pulled him into a hug and they soon fell asleep like that. 

May woke them up the next morning after taking a few pictures. They had changed positions over night, leaving Peter starfish face down on top of Ned, but with Ned still somehow holding onto him.

May didn’t say anything to them directly- well, kind of directly. She might’ve made two half heart pancakes and gave each of the boys a half. 

They look at themselves and then her with shocked faces, but May simply gave them a smile and made a little heart with her hands. “I love you both. No matter where life takes you, You will both always be in my heart.” 

Peter DEFINITELY didn’t cry and May DEFINITELY didn’t squeal when Ned simply kissed Peter’s cheek and gave him a side hug. The three of them finished breakfast with happy faces, and Peter was so ready to take on the day.


	38. Impossible Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved the movie Impossible (has Tom Holland as a child main character) but please dont watch it without checking the triggers first

The Stark family takes a vacation to Thailand in 2004. Unfortunately, even heroes and heroes-in-training can’t be prepared for a Tsunami


	39. Welcome to Night Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil cringe but i do love it

“As long as you listen to the radio every moment you can, follow every rule exactly as it’s given and as soon as it’s announced, you will be safe there. Do you still want my help?”

— — — —

Mary Parker, Richard Parker, Ben Parker, May Parker, and Peter Parker were people of Night Vale. They grew up there. 

Mary and Richard Parker had left to further their science careers, but eventually returned when they decided to have child. May Parker and Ben Parker stayed in Night Vale during this time. 

A few years after Peter Parker is born, Mary Parker and Richard Parker die in a car accident. No one can remember what caused it. 

May Parker and Ben Parker then raise Peter Parker in Night Vale until age 11. They head to New York City, Queens specifically, to give him a safer environment to explore teenagehood. Nowhere is more safe than Night Vale; unless you break a rule. It was too risky, the deaths of teens being highest in Night Vale. In Queens, Peter Parker is thriving just as he was in Night Vale. 

Peter Parker grows up a great child, a very happy child. 

At age 14 however, some of his joy is shattered. Ben Parker is shot in an alleyway by a mugger. After this, Peter Parker is more subdued, but still a cheerful teenager. 

Highschool, Midtown of Science and Technology, is great for Peter Parker; despite Flash Thompson, a bully, being constantly rude. It gives Peter Parker laughter at the thought of Flash Thompson going to where he grew up as a child. That thought is what keeps Peter Parker joyful during Flash Thompson’s pitiful taunts. 

MJ and Ned Leeds are Peter Parker’s best friends. They don’t understand some things about him due to his upbringing, that he isn’t allowed to talk about, but they are very kind despite these quirks of Peter Parker. 

May Parker is providing most of the money, however Peter Parker also has a job to help. It isn’t fun selling hotdogs, quite messy and smelly, but Peter Parker’s cart is in front of Stark Industries Tower. 

Tony Stark hacks into random civilian’s phones around the tower for practice and amusement. Peter Parker became a subject of interest.Especially when he is listening to the radio, as Tony Stark cannot hack the frequency. The cameras are always watching him. Peter Parker knows Tony Stark is attempting to know what it is he is listening to, because Peter Parker knows much about Tony Stark from school. 

Night Vale’s curriculum is very special. Eventually Peter Parker has a field trip with Midtown of Science and Technology to Oscorp Incorporated. 

During this trip Peter Parker is bit by a supposedly radioactive spider. Night Vale knowledge helped Peter Parker through his transformation caused by the spider bite. His Aunt May Parker simply sighed when Peter Parker told her. 

Night Vale prepares you for the unknown; and so he would be fine, if different. 

Peter Parker posed that he is Night Valen and could do great things with his powers if Peter Parker created an alias and became a super hero. May Parker allowed some tests to prove Peter Parker could hold his own. Peter Parker passed very well, so he becomes the Spiderman. It’s with May Parker’s help that Spiderman’s suit is as good quality as it is, along with very appropriately decorated:

[Insert Image or Description Here]

Spiderman holds his own very well as a hero. Spiderman’s reputation is positive, though slightly mysterious. It is heard Spiderman directs lost people somewhere that they never return from. 

The few who ask Spiderman about this, simply get a response saying they are safe and went completely aware and willfully. Spiderman is also smart enough to have legal documents as backup if people don’t believe his word. People usually give up when told they have to go sit with a lawyer to actually view the papers due to the law. 

Spiderman starts to get more attention, attracting other heroes, renegades, and villains. 

Daredevil approaches Spiderman first when he hears of the legal papers. Daredevil is pleased and very interested in conversation with Spiderman. 

Next is Deadpool. He is very attracted to Spiderman until Spiderman tells Deadpool he is underage. They become very close due to their chaotic natures (not that many know Spiderman aka Peter Parker is chaotic in any way). 

Finally, Ironman hunts Spiderman down. An offer for an upgraded suit and on-call partnership begins. Tony Stark meets Peter Parker and May Parker. 

Pepper Potts suggests to Tony Stark, Peter Parker, and May Parker a special internship so that Peter Parker can “develop more as a student”; this is both the truth and a coverup for Tony Stark wanting to know what Peter Parker was listening to when running the Hot Dog cart. 

Peter Parker is no longer working the Hot Dog cart, by the way.


	40. Radio Rebel

Peter is Radio Rebel because why not? Also MJ would be great but isn’t nearly as shy so i’ll write on fo her too but Peter first since he fits the chracters personality better. less thinking


	41. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA au

MJ has recently gotten sucked into...something. They can’t figure out what, but every waking moment they see her is spent on her phone or writing things down mumbling to herself. Her grades even start to slip due to her lack of attention and the teachers are clearly concerned or annoyed by whatever is distracting her. If mentioned or spyed on MJ gets extremely defensive and borderline aggressive. This all happened in Two weeks and maybe it’s because she realized she was beginning to fail anyway that she stopped coming to school. When Peter went out as Spiderman he would make sure to watch over her when he found her outside her house which was pretty much as long as possible. She’d go to a once abandoned crack house looking place with a bunch of other teens and young adults also on their phones. The behavior continued, phone, writing, defensive, aggressive, until suddenly she was back to herself, even a little bit more social and happy. Her grades returned quickly and the phone was just a another tool she used to communicate with her friends. Its suspicious but relieving enough that Peter decides not to question it considering her after school routine returned too. He stopped watching so closely until the FBI are suddenly calling for her arrest in the news and the next day she’s taken in. Whatever was going on is clearly not over and much more serious than any of them thought


	42. Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge Crossover
> 
> Keith can finally go back to earth and some people are waiting for him.

The other paladins of Voltron knew not to talk about family with Keith. Without ever discussing it, well, they all assumed he was alone. That’s why it was such a surprise that Keith was just as adamant to get back to Earth as Lance is. 

All of them wanted to be on their home planet again, but Lance and Keith were not subtle about it like Hunk was. Pidge is excited, but less so, knowing her family is alive and safe. Shiro lost his previous family, but is happy with who he has now. Even Allura and Coran are less eager despite getting to see the planet their teammates grew up on.

When they reach earth there are far more people waiting than they expect. There are groups separated by family. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance’s parents and older siblings were gathered nearby each other. They probably got familiar amongst themselves once they found out their children were in space together. 

On the other side of the airfield is a large group of people, easily 20. Before any of the team could ask who they are, Keith’s voice comes through,

“Dad...”

Judging by the whisper it was probably unintentional. Their surprise was evident over the coms and when they don’t get an answer the team looks to their HUDs. 

—

Keith sees the people gathered below and can’t help how many feelings crop up. He’d get to see his family again after so long. 

The loneliness, the guilt, and everything else would be gone soon. Keith could be in the arms of people who knew about all his previous trauma and soon would know about his new trauma. He would finally feel like he can breathe. 

There was a minor stab of guilt at not trusting his team with his old life, but he couldn’t do that with them. It’s too much. Far more than any of them have experienced and he knows that. They’ve all indulged their traumas. Maybe he would be honest now. They probably don’t hold it against him but it would make him feel like he’s making it up to them.

—

“Keith?”

The team try to get their leader’s attention. He’s crying after all, something he never does. They don’t get any response before reaching the ground. When they have a clearer picture of who’s below, can see their faces instead of just shapes, Pidge gasps.

“Holy shit”

“What? Pidge?”

“That’s Tony Stark. Holy shit Ironman is here.”

There’s a small noise of recognition from some of them, none from the Alteans, and a laugh. Keith’s laugh scares them for a second because of how unexpected it is. 

—

Keith feels like a 12 year old again with how many emotions he’s gone through in the past 5 minutes. Pidge being so excited to see someone he’s known to cry about popcorn and cheetos at 4am is just too much to not laugh. 

He wonders in that moment if Ned and MJ would be with the rest. Keith can easily see all the Avengers he was close with, his mom and dad, his brother, boyfriend, and their best friends. 

So yes, Pidge and Ned could meet. He doesn’t waste any more time with the team. He can’t, with them all so close to him now.

—

They’ve barely touched down when Keith’s out of his seat and leaving his lion. When the rest of them are out they see their leader being surrounded in a hug from the group of strangers. Now the humans of the team recognize most of them as the Avengers.

It’s shocking enough that it actually keeps them from running to their families. The other groups have to walk over before the paladins snap out of it and hug their own families.

There was a a lot of chatter after the hugs but the Avengers were surprisingly the quietest group.

When any of Voltron looked over to Keith they saw each of them whispering. Most of them had tears in their eyes and four of people they didn’t recognize along with Tony Stark kept a hand somewhere on Keith. 

Finally all of them get separated from their families for a debriefing with Iverson. Keith’s family got to go into the meeting, as they’re Avengers, leaving the rest in the large waiting room (the garrison infirmary is nearby) 

—

Peter was between extremely relieved and extremely excited. MJ pretty much had to keep a hand on his shoulder constantly to keep him from jumping up and down. 

Tony and Pepper felt the same but their feelings were expressed in the tears already gathered in their eyes. 

Shuri, Harley, Ned, and MJ were all excited to meet Keith for the first time but only Ned and Shuri were outwardly jittery. 

Now that the man their best friend’s boyfriend is gonna be home they can tease him a lot more. The subject of the unknown boyfriend was a touchy one before now. 

—

Peter was gone for a week with complete radio silence before they found out what happened. When he came back to school he looked angry but had deep bags and red rimmed eyes. 

Even Flash laid off him quickly when Peter glared at him and hit a locker so hard it dented. MJ and Ned got him to break down almost immediately at lunch. 

Between Ned’s determination and MJ’s concern showing through Peter couldn’t help the loud sob he let out. The tables nearby looked over from how loud it was and saw the upsetting picture of their peer bawling. 

Some of the kids that knew Peter from classes came over and sat with them. They didn’t know what was happening, not even MJ or Ned had been told yet, but they gave encouraging words.

When he stopped crying so hard he asked the guests if they could leave to talk to his friends in private. They all gave him pats on the back and returned to their lunches glad they could help some.

—

It hurt so bad, but he knew he’d have to tell them. They deserved to know what kind of friend they were gonna have to deal with for however long it lasted.

“Keith...Keith’s missing.”

—

The two knew barely anything about Keith besides the fact he’s Peter’s boyfriend they’ve still never met. 

The universe genuinely seemed to put a wrench in every one of the plans they ever set up. Keith even showed up to school once and neither of them met him! 

After school they sat on the steps outside long after school hours ended. Peter told them all about Keith. All his favorite things about him, how protective Tony and Harley were initially. When his parents finally met Keith and told Harley he was good for Peter.

—

Peter had wanted to be angry with Keith when he found out that he was alive and coming back to earth as a hero of the universe but all he could do was cry from how much he missed him.

—

When the meeting was over Peter immediately latched onto Keith and wouldn’t let go. Keith had absolutely no qualms with it, just kissing his head and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

They walked into the waiting lobby awkwardly but neither of them gave a damn. Harley and Tony were cackling from the way Peter and Keith had to wobble like penguins to still walk. MJ couldn’t keep the smile off her face and neither could Ned. Shuri was filming the entire thing for later. 

The other paladins had initially been shocked by not only how big Keith’s family was, but also who it was. When that shock calmed itself, another came when they realized Keith was in a relationship, and with Spiderman! 

Allura and Coran seemed to just be confused about the fact they were both men. They weren’t upset at all, just confused. Apparently their biology was just like that, always straight. 

Another moment of surprise would be how tactile the boys were with each other.Keith was not a touch person. He was okay with it, but preferred to avoid it because it was overwhelming. 

The couple clearly had a different level of comfort with it from how Keith never let go of Peter. Occasionally while the families reunited and met they saw the two sitting in their own little world. They’d have their foreheads together, hands intertwined, small kisses wherever nearest. They were whispering to each other every so often, too. Likely something personal. 


	43. Cinderella 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST OF MY “Abnormal” FICS! All the purely Peter or Avengers etc related fics will be after this!

Peter got a dream come true with Tony but now another kid has come and taken it away. Peter will have to fight to get it back


	44. Telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Fully Finished Story Posted Here! It is very old though so classic cringey fluff

🧬 Telephone, Telephone

Ring, Ring, Ring!

——

as usual, Peter has the Avengers wrapped around his itsy bitsy finger.....and soon something else, too!

——

Peter convinced the team to play Telephone. Of course he was teased a little for wanting to play a kids game but all in good fun. Peter is so happy that the team wanted to play, it was almost concerning. Before they could begin, Peter made a call to his Boyfriend of 6 years and told him to join in. It is Wade Wilson, so of course he immediately agrees and arrives in 5 minutes. 

They formed a circle, and Peter went over the rules again just in case. The first 10 rounds was surprisingly entertaining for the Avengers. Natasha noted that it was a great choice, because it is a team exercise in properly hearing their teammates. Peter acted like that was intentional, but He actually had a more important thing planned for this game. 

At least 10 more rounds came and went before Peter got up the nerve and decided the time was right. Their circle had Wade and Peter next to each other. The present round started with Thor on the right of Wade, and went around the large group, meaning he was going to be whispering to Wade. It was perfect. 

The message got to him, but he simply acted as if he heard it and turned to his boyfriend with a nervous but excited grin. As he turned to Wade, his hand was prepared to take the box out of his pocket. Peter then finally leaned in, and whispered slowly into Wade’s ear,

“Will you marry me?”

Of course, It took a second to process if that’s what he heard so he had Peter repeat it. This time he looks at Peter and screams Yes. The Avengers are understandably confused until Peter rises to one knee and presents the box. Wade, not being your typical man, takes the ring and places it on his finger excitedly. 

He begins to show it off to the Avengers while Peter cuddles him from behind and they are NOT crying; and neither are any of the Avengers. Everyone claps and hugs and it’s just an extremely happy day for everyone. Once everyone settled down and decided they had to celebrate, a Movie Night with some Pre-Night baking was a blast.

The team didn’t get to see Peter and Wade too domestic very often due to schedules and such; so when Peter is all over the man like batter on a grittle they’re a little surprised. The two of them gave each other sweet kisses ALL the time, too. Someone made a comment (cough clint cough) about how “Sticky” Peter was being to Wade, he simply turned to him and stuck out his tongue, promptly replying with,

“Mine”

The night only got better and the laughter more frequent. Needless to say, everyone counted that as one of the best days they’d ever had (even if they weren’t the ones Proposing or being proposed to).

——


	45. Ruff Rough Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFW but may make some readers uncomfortable. Please be kind, this is not meant to disturb anyone.

Wade was always known for talking to voices and acting a certain way (despite claims of being unpredictable). It can stress him out, too, ya know! He just wants to relax and feel loved sometimes. Peter knows what he’s thinking and helps.

———

Wade and Peter engaged in SFW or Non-sexual Pet Play. Wade is stressed to the point of attempting to bald himself pulling his hair out sometimes, and Peter was desperate to find some way of helping him relax. Peter pushed Wade to help him search for things to try since he could only do so much. 

Biggest benefit to being in a relationship with Wade was he was more confident. He knew who he was, who his boyfriend was, and wasn’t going to take bullshit for it. This is why neither went on “Private” searching. Which was an absolutely hilarious conversation to have with Tony considering Tony had access to his phone remotely. 

Peter was comfortable with it because it helped keep him and his world safe with the bonus of scarring Tony for life if he chose to snoop. Wade sometimes did it on purpose just to make himself laugh. Some of the voices thought he was mean for it but Peter attempted to both reassure Wade and whichever person was speaking that it was simply a joke and Tony understood that.

Something though, there was no reasoning behind their comments within their reality; leaving Wade to have to attempt to explain it to Peter or his therapist (Yeah, Peter managed to convince him he could find someone that wouldn’t immediately attempt to get him institutionalized, reveal his identity, or put him on meds). Peter did understand much of the reality Wade and his voices could see and interact with most of the time. 

He even tries to interact if he can. Supporting, Caring for, and Loving Wade with every fiber of his being in every reality is Peter’s goal in this life. Which is why when Wade just came up to him and kinda indicated that he found something he liked the idea of, and it was SFW Pet Play, he said, “Let’s try it!”

They discussed who was the pet, what pet they would be, and how the human were to act. Peter was to be Wade’s kind human owner, and Wade his silent but extremely cuddly Puppy (though he did say he’d love to be a dragon sometimes, too, just to be able to have a stash of gold or something). Peter even before anything began found Wade’s interest extremely endearing. It helped that he got so excited to go shopping for ears and a collar. They did have a collar already but that one is for NSFW type play. 

Wade eventually picked out absolutely adorable Lavender and Cream colored floppy Puppy ear clip-ons. The collar they ordered was a thick black ribbon with a thinner black leather strip on top of the ribbon where a little name tag said Pup. Neither of them wanted a tail. So there they were, in their semi-clean/semi-dirty apartment, when the doorbell rings and they heard the thud of something small. 

Being renegades (ex-hero and ex-mercenary), they checked to make sure it wasn’t dangerous or a prank. Once they determined it PROBABLY wasn’t they brought the singular box inside. They both knew what it was. It had the online shop’s name on the label. It didn’t do anything but make them a bit more anxious. This was one of the things both of wanted to try. 


	46. I know Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another old one thats cringey

Peter was secretly psychic. Well, Psychic wasn’t the word. All knowing wasn’t it either. Think of the comic book character TaskMaster...

———

...Peter hears a snippet of information or sees something done and suddenly can repeat the action perfectly (or better). It was even more of a problem than the whole Spider-Man thing because it wasn’t something he likes to mention. Too worried someone will take him the wrong way and think he’s a show off or too perfect or condescending or something (despite being extremely kind and selfless all the time). So he keeps it to himself as much as he can. 


	47. Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet

Peter and his family (May, Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey) are having a Family Game Night. So basically, it was a game of 4v4 Uno between his Aunt, Dad, Mom, Uncle, and him. Meaning he is the only child at the table and the only one who is not allowed to curse when screwed over. Well, they never said he couldn’t......

———

Peter was a calm angelic if sometimes dumb af kid. His family? Not so much. This Uno game escalated REAL QUICK. May and Rhodey teaming up against Tong whilst Pepper and Peter are just trying to survive the madness. Overall, none of them are doing too horribly until nobody has green and end up with 10 cards. A few minutes later and everyone but Peter, at 8,is down to 3 or 4 cards. This is where the night takes a surprising and comedic turn. The competition is still hot, now with Pepper screwing May over as much as possible. It’s Tony’s turn. They’re sitting in a circle in the counter clockwise order of Tony, Peter, May, Rhodey, then Pepper. With the recent Reverse from Pepper whatever Tony plays will determine Peter’s next move. With full knowledge of Peter’s angelic nature and hand of 7 cards, he plays a draw four on the kid. He doesn’t even give an explanation. There is no gasp of betrayal or groan of annoyance. Silence for a few moments until Peter Parker stands up, slams his hands on the table, looks at his father and say loud and clear: “WHAT. THE. FUCK. ANTHONY” Pepper choked on her own spit, May immediately started laughing her ass off, and Rhodey, seeing Tony’s slightly worried face, just looks at Tony like, “You helped raise this child, I‘m not helping you”. Needless to say (once hey had calmed down and the game continued), the next time the direction was Clockwise Peter slammed a Draw Four onto the table yelling, “HAHA REVENGER LITERAL MOTHER FUCKER”. None of them could reprimand the kid as they could barely breathe from laughing. The retelling of the story from Tony to the Midtown High Schoolers during their Stark Industries field trip was punishment enough for Peter.


	48. Dino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman finds a Dinosaur and is TOTALLY going to keep him.

“You need to keep this a secret.”

“I don’t advise attempting to domesticate a dangerous creature.”

“It’ll be fine, please Karen, don’t tell Mr.Stark.”

“I will only keep this private as long as you are not in danger. How do you plan to explain your new pet to your Aunt May?”

“Uh, any suggestions?”

“I do not endorse this in the first place so I will not become a further accomplice.”

Peter sighs, “Fine. I’ll come up with something.”

He looked at the little dinosaur, a Brachiosaurus according to his suit’s AI (Karen), and it was lightly gnawing on his arm. Knowing (once again via Karen, bless her) that this species is an Herbivore he needs to go get lettuce or something. But first, where the hell is he going to keep the BABY DINOSAUR? Calling MJ to ask a random and stupid question wouldn’t be as suspicious as calling Ned. So he did just that, hoping that she had just gotten home from school.

“I’d let it run free, then again we live in New York. Maybe I would get like, one of those puppy enclosures they have at pet stores to keep it in? Probably would have to reinforce it, I mean, it’s a dinosaur. Wait- what is this for?”

“Oh, ya know, an essay. Thanks MJ! Bye!”

Well at least he has a Plan A. Peter is pretty sure he needs to call Ned anyway though because he can’t just keep a dinosaur in his bedroom. Especially considering this thing does make noise and weights like 200+ lbs so he’d be emptying the fridge. God, getting help from his boss is seeming more and more logical. 

“Karen, how do you think Mr.Stark would react if I asked for help? Do you think he would hurt it?”

“If this dinosaur were not under your protection, then I would say he may for scientific purposes. However, if he did so it would simply be a scrape for DNA most likely. Since you are protecting it, I do not think he would do such a thing. Especially since you seem to be extremely attached. Are you considering contact with him?”

Peter really didn’t want help from an adult. Adults are always worried about danger and stuff. Maybe there’s another Avenger who would help him? Vision- Nope, Wanda- Maybe, Steve- Nope, Bruce- Maybe, Thor- Probably, T’Challa- Maybe, 

SHURI! Shuri would totally help him! Good thing they’ve met only once but bonded on Memes! Still making sure to hold tight on the baby Brachiosaurus in him arms, he pulls out his phone and calls Shuri.

“Hello Peter! Are you okay?”

“Uh, kind of. I need help keeping something a secret from everyone....”

“What do I get out of this?”

“You’ll see if you get me a ride over to Wakanda~”

“You need to come here? Okay, what is going on?”

“I- “ Peter was cut off by the small screech of the now awake dinosaur in his arms. 

“....I will be there in 10 minutes. Whatever that creature is, can you keep it contained for that long?”

“Yes. They’re very calm, thankfully.”

As usual, Shuri is on point. Once in the car that Shuri was technically also in, Peter contemplated his situation. Holding a baby Brachiosaurus in an alleyway dressed as Spiderman was probably the weirdest and coolest moment of his life. 

Now he’s heading off to Wakanda to attempt to hide a dinosaur from the Avengers. Shit, He didn’t have a good alibi for why he is going to Wakanda on a Thursday night. 

“Karen, please turn off any and all trackers on me and my suit. Also, call Aunt May.”

“Okay, Peter.”

“Hey sweetie. What’s up?”

“Hey May. I’m going to hang out with Ned tonight, that’s okay right?”

“Sure! You have clothes and everything?”

“Yeah, I forgot to tell you this morning so I’m all packed.”

“Good. Let me know if you need anything. I love you.”

“Love you, too!”

They exchanged Goodbyes and Peter let out a sigh of relief. He texted Ned telling him that he’d told May he’d be at his house tonight so she wouldn’t worry and to tell her that he was planning on staying over again for a project they were assigned Friday. Ned was nice enough to accept his job, but demanded information.

-I’ll tell you more later. Extremely busy rn-

“So, that’s your alibi for tonight. Are you covered for the rest of the week?”

“Yeah. My friend is covering for me. Hopefully this works. I don’t want to end up in a stand off with the Avengers or my Aunt.”

“Geez, what did I get myself into Peter?”

“Probably huge trouble. Thanks for signing up to be my partner in crime!”

“I did not sign up for this; however you will probably get yourself killed if I do not help you, so here we are. Literally.”

Peter hadn’t noticed the car had turned into a plane and that 40 minutes had passed. He was flown into Wakanda and dropped off in Shuri’s lab. It was really really cool. He’d never actually been here so he hoped he’d have a bit of a break to explore at some point.

Shuri got out of the hologram care thing and walked over to the car turned plane turned car for Peter. He got out with a Brachiosaurus. Her jaw dropped harder than the beat in a club. Carefully she walked towards the creature and gave it a small pet on its head. The texture of it’s skin was like a thicker version of a human’s from what she could tell.

“Peter how on earth did you find a dinosaur!?”

“Uh, in an alley? I don’t know...”

“First off I asked how not where, Second off, Why did you think bringing it here would be a good idea?”

“Wide open space for it to run around. Good people for it to grow up around. Probably plenty of greens for it to eat right?”

Shuri sighed and put her hands to her head. This was going to be an interesting night.


	49. a Voice

Peter doesn’t sing because he has a secret. Spiderman doesn’t sing because he has a secret. Sirya is a new superhero, who’s singing puts people into a trance.


	50. To Be Continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter! Fight Now, Identity Later.”
> 
> Peter senses the fight coming and tries to find a way to still keep his identity secret whilst getting everyone out of the gym. It doesn’t work until Iron Man comes in and tells him to deal with that later.

The class, with exception of a few girls on the bleachers, were doing Push Ups. The Teacher watching to critique them. In the middle of a conversation with Ned (about how to find a missing lego piece), Peter’s senses start tingling vaguely. Knowing it could only be a fight coming when it slowly increases. He can’t just do nothing. Whatever it was, clearly his senses are telling him that the gym is gonna be hit by it. He gives Ned -that_look- and gets up to go over to his teacher. 

“Mr.Teacher, could I talk to you alone for a second?”

He looks at him like there was someone behind him that had a piece of broccoli. 

“Seriously, Mr.Teacher, it’s extremely important.”

His senses are still getting progressively worse, he had to try and do this as quick as possible. The teacher thankfully took his word and brought them to a corner of the gym.

“What’s up, Peter?”

Peter looked worried but tried to play it off as Mature, Serious, and Calm. 

“I’m Spiderman and I need you to evacuate the gym into the other parts of the school now.”

He showed his web-shooters on his wrists (that were disguised as a single watch). The look on Mr.Teacher’s face would’ve been priceless if not the danger approaching. 

“Okay, gawking later, evacuating now.”

The Teacher immediately told everyone to get up and go into the hall. A few kids tried to ask him why and he yelled,

“ASAP Now Move!”

This is the moment when the opposite corner of the gym caves in from Iron Man fighting some Monster Abomination Thing.His peers scream and start running towards him and the teacher. 

“Well that works, too.”

Peter looked to see Iron Man searching to see if this was Peter’s class or not. It was, and he spotted him soon. 

“Peter! Identity Later, Fighting Now.”

That was all the insurance policy he needed to once again have his watch give him his suit over top his clothing. The students around him were gawking just like Mr.Teacher had. Fair enough, but they needed to get the heck out.

“Everyone Out! Go towards the office Now!”

Thankfully they do have some common sense and move immediately. Peter decides to first help by creating a huge web between three quarters of the gym and the last fourth going towards the school. It might help keep debris from hitting any other part of the building and endangering anyone else. 

Peter as Spiderman went directly into fighting now, making sure to attempt to move the fight away from the school. The rest of the fight was very typical so I’m not going to bore you with the details. After sectioning off as much of the damage as he could at the school, and leaving a sticky note apologizing and promising to pay for the repairs, Spiderman and Iron Man left the building to go section off more of the damage done. 

tbc


	51. Breathe Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Panic Attacks
> 
> Short but *frustrated gestures*

Peter wakes up a bit, goes to grab his morning pill, and realizes once it’s already down his throat it was the wrong one. Now he’s having a panic attack because he knows the pain is coming 

a ->and there’s nothing he can do unless he gets up and runs to the kitchen for water and oatmeal but to do that he’d have to be a mess in front of the others. Friday informs Tony and his available mother figures of his current condition. Tony rushes from the small meeting the avengers were having, along with Pepper and Natasha. They get there within 20 seconds to help him calm down. They immediately see the pill container on the floor and the wrong pill missing. They decide without speaking, Pepper holds him warmly, Natasha sings lightly, and Tony goes to get Oatmeal, Water, and 2 Ibuprofen.

b -> and unfortunately, doesn’t think before running full speed to the kitchen from his bedroom. Wanda, Sam, Steve, and thankfully Tony are there already. Once his father figure sees what he’s going for he immediately helps him by setting up the 2 minute kettle and grabbing all the utensils from him carefully. As they wait for it to heat up, Tony holds Peter close to his chest and sings (“lavander blue, dilly dilly, lavander green, if i were king, dilly dilly, pepper’d be my queen...”). Peter has calmed down significantly physically, but Tony knows his mind is still very sensitive so without completely letting go he takes care of the oatmeal. Then they sit down at the counter and Tony helps him eat slowly. He also sends Steve to go get 2 ibuprofen and either Sam or Wanda for a glass of water. 


	52. Holy Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: APPARENTLY SPIDERS ARE ACTUALLY ALLERGIC TO MINT SO THIS IS LIKE TECHNICALLY ACCURATE EVEN THOUGH I BASED IT OFF MYSELF BECAUSE IM ALLERGIC TO MINT

May and Peter knew he was allergic to Mint since he was 5. Eating anything Mint burns his mouth, and smelling it chokes him immediately. 

————

-Peter gets Smarties instead of Mints for tests and rewards

-Everyone on the Decathlon team knows, the one time Flash thought he was joking and blew his mint breath in Peter’s face is the time he went into a 10 minute coughing fit and almost died (Flash didn’t do it again)

-Happy has to air out the car from his Spearmint Gum so Peter can actually ride

-Peter gets sick and Pepper makes him tea but its Mint so Bruce, Tony, and Pepper now know

-Rhodey tries to offer Peter the Andes mints from Olive Garden and finds out

-Peter accompanies Clint and Natasha to meet Clint’s family and they find out because Peter forgot his (special) toothpaste and can’t brush his teeth 

-Thor comes to visit and asks for an allergy list (Jane was allergic to Tomatoes) so he knows

-The same happens with Steve, and Bucky was there so they both find out

-Sam uses mints all the time, so Peter avoids him, and when Sam corners him about it, he has a coughing fit and Tony yells at him (only out of worry)

-Scott finds out because he’s weird and just asks out of nowhere


	53. Cussing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is an angel with the mouth of a demon. No, that isn’t an innuendo, get your mind out of the gutter. Look, what I’m trying to say here is that the kid has a problem with swearing too much. Seriously, It’s ridiculous...

“Motherfucker”

“Language”

Tony laughed at the interaction so hard he actually had to take a second. Steve and the other avengers, especially the former rogues, look at him. Peter ignored him, knowing why he was laughing anyway, and focused on his toe which he just stubbed on the table leg.

“Sorry, Sorry, It’s just- I just remembered that Peter hasn’t actually been around you all much and Steve is gonna regret hanging out.”

They looked confused, Steve voicing it. Peter pays attention now, smiling in preparation, wanting to know how Tony is gonna explain this. His mentor gave him a grin back.

“Petey here, is an angel with the mouth of a demon. Kid can’t stop swearing for the life of him unless there’s a kid 13 or younger within his earshot. Steve, you’re gonna be saying ‘Language’ more times than the world has nickels.”

“Yeah and I’ve really fuckin’ tried. See! I don’t even mean to. May and Tony have tried to get it ‘sorted out’ so at school I don’t get in trouble anymore, but for some fucking reason It’s like an addiction. At this point I just avoid saying shit at all.”

The adults of the room, with exception of Steve, were a bit shocked but very amused. The poor red, white, and blue man was taken back. 


	54. Why are all these stories named with emojis in my notes this is painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s random disappearing acts were normal....but Ned’s?

They’d gotten over Peter’s recent odd absences; Sure, it made no sense, but his behavior outside of that didn’t change. Ned however- Ned would sometimes disappear, usually after checking his phone, and would come back blushing. He never gave a proper excuse as to why he would randomly just leave the classroom even though it was clear as day he was nervous about facing the teacher. Peter didn’t question it, neither did MJ, which is why the Acadec team was so curious in the first place. Well, along with the fact nothing interesting ever happens. Ned was sneaking around, and both Peter and MJ knew about it. None of them knew how to go about figuring it out without getting in trouble or being rude, which is why Flash was the obvious (if annoying) choice since he didn’t have to worry about either. He followed Ned 10 seconds after he left, Peter having already been gone 40 minutes. What Flash found was apparently so shocking he refused to tell any of them. That in itself was mind-blowing. He’s a big-mouthed snitch so this was completely out of the ordinary. A week afterwards Sally was done with the jealous (of all things!) glances Flash made towards Ned and the little looks between Peter and MJ. She did the same as Flash had and came back with the same results; though she did say, “you would never believe us.” At this point the rest of Acadec who weren’t in on it were thinking maybe this was all an elaborate ruse by the others, causing them to be suspicious of each other. 


	55. Seeing Things- Or rather, Not

Everyday life as someone with little to no Object Permanence

—————

Peter goes to therapy every week twice a week since he’s in elementary school. Thankfully its free except for the traveling there because of their insurance.


	56. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for NSFW

There were two ways to calm Peter down in an emergency, and only MJ knew them.

————

When Peter would work himself into the possibility or actuality of a Panic Attack, at school for example, she simply stroked his glabella and he would fall asleep temporarily. She never used this method in front of others, as they didn’t want it to become a weakness. 

The other way, was more for private places when Peter is stressed. She runs her fingernail from the bottom of his back to the top slowly. It causes him immediate pleasure and relaxation. Using said method also tends to bring other activities with it, which she did not mind.

MJ was not always the holder of such secrets however. It took quite awhile for Peter to finally beat the shit out of his anxiety towards telling her. When he did manage to start the conversation, of course, it was awkward for him because talking isn’t always easy....

—————

“Okay, um, I’m sorry in advance for me rambling and not making any sense.”

“It’s okay to take your time. I’m patient and understanding, despite the description on the box.”

This conversation was supposed to be about secrets and then maybe sex if MJ ends up suggesting it. He told her this but in a more awkward college kid way. 

“Okay, Okay. How the fuck am I supposed to do this? Should I just tell you what happens and then- no, that makes me anxious, let’s take a different route...”

MJ didn’t like that her boyfriend could get so worked up over things but understood that some of it was mental illness and conditioning. He was also making great strides in overcoming his anxiety! Literally.

“Yeah. Yup. Okay. I have a plan! MJ, I’m gonna tell you to do something and afterwards I’ll tell you what happened etc. For the first one at least....”

“Okay.”

“Uh, do you want the safe example or the convincing example. Not that I don’t trust you to believe me, but I would understand if you didn’t.”

“Babe. I’m going to believe you. However, I’m interested in the Convincing one.”

“Cool cool. Alright, I kinda need you to be ready to catch me then. Comm’ere.”

MJ stood up from their bed. Peter knew she would catch him no matter what way he fell so he didn’t worry about telling her how to. Now, he shows her that she should take her her index finger or thumb and rub the space between his eyebrows softly. 

As soon as she does so (he wasn’t actually prepared for her to do it as soon as he moved his hand) his body relaxes, his eyes close, and he’s falling downward like a limp noodle with a vertebrae. Despite Peter telling MJ that he was going to need catching, she didn’t expect him to basically pass out. 

She sat on the floor with his limp body in her lap for about 5 seconds before he slowly opens his eyes. He looks a bit confused, but otherwise smiles.

“Hey there gorgeous.”

“Hey there crazy”

“Why are we on the floor?”

“You had me do something to you and then you collapsed. You okay?”

“Oh. Yeah. I was just asleep. For whatever reason, ever since I was born I would immediately fall asleep if someone stroked my Glabella. Obviously, I had to keep it secret or else people would use it against me.”

“I would tell you ‘that’s cool’ but it scared me a bit and I don’t know what to do with this information.”

“Right. I didn’t explain before hand.So, you know I have Panic Attacks and stuff, and it’s for that. If I fall asleep on the way to one or during one I calm down a lot. I’m still freaked out a bit but not like pulling my hair out.”

“Well that’s helpful. No matter how many either of us have we still can’t deal with them easily. Anyway, you said there was another part to this reveal thing?”

“Yeah...It’s um...”

Peter gets up and off of MJ, helping her up. Only to sit on their bed instead. He moved their pillows away from the headboard a bit before inviting MJ to the end of the bed. 

It had been awhile since someone had done this for him. The (good) anxiety and sense of embarrassment never goes away, though. Peter’s blushing before anything even happens.

“Okay. So, this one is the same thing but more for at home when it’s just us...”

“...What are you gonna tell me to do?”

“It- It’s similar to the other thing, with my Glabella, but in a different way. You could call it a heavy distraction instead, maybe.”

“Oookay. I’m gonna blunt for my own sake here. Is this a sex thing?”

The Tomato heritage of Peter’s family came out very prominently in this moment. She was a bit nervous, too. They hadn’t done anything other than kiss because it just wasn’t something that came up. MJ isn’t opposed to sex right now, so this is actually a little bit welcoming.

“Kinda? It- Yeah, there’s no way to not be straightforward, Yeah. It’s like solid 8 on the 1-10 least to greatest turn-ons scale.”

Now, MJ is a little bit excited. She’s very interested in what Peter likes, since they haven’t talked about it at all. The fact that he has a scale is both comforting and hilarious. What a Nerd™.

“Hmm. I’m interested.”

“Good, Thank you, I was worried there for a sec. I- Can I do it on you so you know what I mean? Saying it is weird.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Peter moves behind MJ. 

“Can I lift up your shirt? Just so I have access to your back.”

“Pfft. Have access. Oh sorry Peter, I left my key in the car, guess you can’t get in.”

MJ laughed and Peter lightly slapped her arm at her teasing. He lifted her shirt knowing that was a yes. Despite it happening to MJ, Peter couldn’t help but feel a faint sensation his own back. He checked again to see if he could undo her bra because it was in the way. This time MJ said to leave it because they weren’t doing this for her. 

Understanding her point, He took the tip of his index finger and slowly dragged it from the bottom of her back to the top, then did the opposite. He drew a few circles on her sides and then repeated his first action but harder than before. Peter knew he was blushing, but stopped and moved back in front of MJ anyway. 

“I can do that. For a minute I thought you might try and take a bite outta my side like a zombie or something.”

Peter giggled, he couldn’t help but imagine the feeling of that. His face felt very nice, tingly, after that thought. MJ then motioned for him to turn around, and he will admit to immediately doing so. She smiled at how eager he seemed. 

In the second he takes off his shirt, and she’d admiring the muscles, MJ tries to imagine how different his reaction might be. Will it be silent? Is it one of those things she technically could do in public to rile him up? Or is it actually best kept at home?

She finds out the answer very quickly. There was no build up of any kind, just a wave of breathy moan. His back was arching straight up, his shoulders tight, and his breathing louder. 

MJ repeats the movement again and this time an actual stuttered moan comes out (although it later reminded her of when someone puts hot food in their mouth and then rushes to spit it back out)

She’s not going to deny herself the fact that his moan is really hot; so she continues to do it. This time drawing the circles like he did. His response now is a small whine every time she completes a circle. Peter’s face was extremely red, but she could see by his pants that he really was enjoying this.

MJ decided she liked doing this to him. So, she pushes him to lay on his stomach and bring his legs out. He gives a little gasp at the touch but otherwise moves pronto. The easy compliance is really starting to get to her. She might have a thing for taking control.

Now, she straddles the back of his thighs. The start of her finger is at the top now, the surprise allowing him to give out another stutter moan. Getting very much into this now that she has this position, MJ wonders if she can make Peter any louder. The sounds are hot, but he can probably do better on the volume.

To hopefully get the desired reaction, she now uses all her fingernails in as light a touch she can manage. He delivers. A whine about as loud as a typical conversation comes out of him. 

If MJ knew they were both into teasing, she’d make a comment about how it sounded like it came from a porno. -continue with peter’s point of view-


	57. Calm but Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for NSFW

Ned and Peter had only been able to talk about what they’d like their first time to be like a little bit in the few months they began dating officially. They both agreed with everyone else, the only part of their relationship that wasn’t dating was the actual title. So they knew a lot about each other as people, but hadn’t had the chance to discuss their bodies too much. Ned didn’t mind when Peter felt comfortable enough for them to try sex. He’s patient and honestly could live without it. The only reason there wasn’t anything happening already was because Peter wanted to wait until they were legally adults. His anxiety made him worry about getting arrested for child pornography or something, he didn’t know anything about the law, so they simply waited. The two were attracted to each other sexually, making out leading to teasing each other happened occasionally. They had decided about 4 months until they graduated that mutual masturbation was okay and tried it for the first time. It sucked a little bit, because Ned knew Peter was noisy, wanted to hear him; but May was in the living room and they were not going to do that to her. After a few sessions of that in the little bit of time left, they finally did it. They made it to adulthood. Tony (to Ned’s amazement still) offered them an apartment directly in between Aunt May and the Compound. Of course, they took the offer. Peter did make sure that there were no cameras however, because if they wanted to have surveillance he’d set it up himself and Tony can be protective. He was assured there were none and agreed completely. So finally, after moving in together, they decided it was time. Ned brought it up about a week afterwards, while they made themselves Hot Cocoa with breakfast (heh heh they can have whatever they want now). Peter easily replied that he’d be up to it. They waited until after Lunch to begin anything. Deciding that as Official Science Nerds™, they should write everything down. They set up a system of Verbal and Non-verbal safe words for Good and Bad; wrote down all their turn-ons and hard-stops; mentioned their kinks to each other and recorded only the ones they’d mutual agree to try some day; and finally, they put the list down to explore their bodies. Writing down their sexual “weaknesses” was a little too embarrassing (and boring) so they opted to just start there. They began with the more gentle stuff because there wasn’t a need to be rough. Peter learned that Ned’s nipples are only sensitive on the bottom, Ned learned that Peter really liked when he was held at his hips, Peter learned that rubbing Ned’s thighs relaxed him..... Everything was soft, slow, and calm. Until Ned stumbled upon one of Peter’s most embarrassing instant turn-ons. It was Ned’s turn to explore Peter again, and they had their front’s pretty much covered so he wanted to move to the backside. Peter instantly got jittery, knowing Ned is going to figure out his most sensitive part. He always got so scrambled mentally when it came to his back and touching. It always felt so good but was also so easy to access; it was scary to think he might moan in public on accident. The two were sitting facing each other on their couch, naked except for some avengers boxers. Ned still hadn’t found any spots on Peter where rubbing or scratching would relax him. He was going to continue trying until he found one. Since this was his main goal, he reached behind to Peter’s back and lightly touched him, seeing if he got a reaction, just like with the rest of his body. He did, Peter tensed and bit his lip.His breathing got a bit more noticeable. Ned smiled a little more than he was. Peter was going to smile back, looking him in the eyes, but Ned proceeded to drag his nails down his boyfriends back slowly. The reaction was like an explosion compared to the atmosphere before. Peter’s eyes rolled a bit, he breathed out a whine, and his entire body tensed up in pleasure. Ned had only done it once, but Peter was breathing a bit heavier than before. When he looked back at Ned’s eyes, he saw the fascination and a bit of lust there. It was such a turn on to have Peter react like that, Ned couldn’t help but repeat what he did before but this time with only one finger, no nail; He wanted to see if it made a difference. Peter keened out a quiet whine, body stock still, his arms curled to his chest and his head facing the ceiling. Ned would comment he looked somewhat like a dog, but figured he shouldn’t ruin the mood. It was so amazing and annoying for Peter that he was so so sensitive on his back. He leaned forward onto Ned for affection, the pleasure making him need his warmth. If it weren’t probably the absolute most embarrassing story of his entire life, Peter would tell his boyfriend that he found out he could cum just from his back. But explaining that he asked MJ for a serious favor and she just said “sure”, let him fall apart as she scratched his back, and didn’t bat an eye as he came from it? Hell no. He may have to talk to Ned and her about maybe including her in their relationship somehow. Peter did like MJ in a romantic way, and would love to know her better than he already does. Anyway, that’s a different story. Going back to the situation at hand, Ned held Peter up by his shoulders and asked him if he wanted to have a session right now. Seeing that Ned genuinely wanted to, Peter wasn’t going to say No, no matter how much his body gave a shiver. They went into their bedroom since the couch didn’t have enough room for them both to be comfortable. Ned had Peter lay down on his stomach, his arms up under a pillow, that held up his head. Ned sat on the backs of Peter’s thighs (he could totally feel IT on his ass). Then his finger rest on Peter’s lower back. Just that had Peter’s body arch and his mouth to open. When the finger began its slow ascent to his neck, Peter gasped out. There was no time before 4 nails dragged back down, and Peter actually gave a stuttered moaned { ahh-AHH-AHH }. They both were already half hard from the couch and now the two shared heavy wood. It was so good to be able to hear Peter let out his noises. Ned wasn’t very loud at all, in fact, could go completely silent without realizing. He was sure that Peter would find a way to make him let it all out, but wasn’t sure what would do it. Ned let Peter have a moment before deciding he wanted to know where the “g-spots” on his back were. Once again, a single fingertip. He dragged it extremely slowly up and down Peter’s back; causing heavy breathing with occasional whines or moans. This told him exactly where the hot spots to use are. Knowing this, he simply poked down on some of these spots, rubbing his finger slightly back and forth. It did affect him, but not how he wanted. Ned changed it up a bit, looked at the floor of their messy bedroom and saw a pair of rolled up socks. He moved to grab them, telling Peter he had a surprise for him. This made Peter squirm a bit, almost like he was trying to rid of invisible sensations he felt.Ned unrolled the socks and held one in his hand, letting it hang. With no warning, as he wanted to actually surprise him, Ned dragged the sock extremely lightly from the bottom to the top of Peter’s back. Peter’s breathing picked up exponentially and his head collapsed forward into the pillow. He was suddenly so tired. Still turned on, just very relaxed. Ned decided it was enough with the teasing and simply rubbed his back. It still made Peter’s body convulse a bit, but he still laid there somewhat out of it. Did he just lightly touch subspace? or is he just tired?


	58. SAWBAO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posted before i think

Spiders are worth being afraid of 

—————

Every time Peter got pissed and was a badass as the result 

Now with more emotions and situations!

—————

{in this story Peter can copy the powers and skills of someone he’s seen them with if emotional enough}

—————

•Wanda made a comment about Tony that Pepper didn’t let slide and the second Wanda took a step Peter got in her face

-Peter has watched Umbrella Academy so can use Allison’s powers to make Wanda back off

•Thanos & co

-Peter has watched Avatar so can use Toph’s Metal Bending as weapons 

•Women attacked May at Mall

-Rumors women into turning herself in with a backstory that she didnt know what got into her

•Substitute got out of control with MJ

-Saw X-men and can use Gambit’s charm to convince the teacher they’re out of place

•Flash went too far with Ned

-Looses control of anger and punches him (gets so scared of Tony being mad he accidentally charms the principal into being lenient and not telling anyone)

•Flash went too far with him

-Is having a bad day and instinctively rumor’s Flash into not being a bully anymore

•He got fed up with Tony and Steve

-Looses control of anger again and punches Cap then charms both of them into talking out their problems comfortably

•Sam accidentally went too far with him

-Peter had a bad day, is tired, and accidentally uses the Force and Deciet’s powers (Sanders Sides) to shut Sam up then move him out of the way

•Loki tried to take advantage of his friends and endanger his class

-Consciously aware of anger but unaware of accidentally using Thor’s powers

•Takes out anger in training with Nat

-Has seen Quicksilver fight and had so much adrenaline he started using superspeed without realizing

•Has punching WALL in his bedroom(he made it himself)

-Peter gets angry sometimes and using the wall can be a great way of calming him down

•Sees another woman being assaulted in an alley

-and makes a fucking public broadcast hacking all screens literally across the globe and having it translated as needed charmspeaking: “men, step the fuck up and stop assaulting women, period. women, this isn’t an excuse to assault men, just because the public sees it less doesnt mean i dont know you exist. I’m done with all of this assaulting other human beings bs. stop lowering the iq of earth’s population you idiots”

—————

Now has a reputation of: “Cute af but don’t get him angry trust me” and “Polite in the Sheets and Scary on the Streets”


	59. Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW

Third period class is going like normal until there’s sharp gasping. The class and teacher collectively look up from their books to find Peter Parker having a severe panic attack and asthma attack at the same time. His breathing is coming in wheezing and shaky, his eyes are wide, hands attempting to hold onto his desk or clutching at his chest. This happens so fast it’s about 2 seconds before everyone around him start panicking and trying to help. Unfortunately, none of them are trained or know what caused it so their only efforts that actively assist are calling 911 and the office. He’s passed out, breath still wheezing, when the paramedics arrive. The class are calmer once they have reassurance that their classmate is getting help, but doesn’t help the fear and shock of whatever just happened to Peter. The teacher is understanding, shaken herself, and tells them to work if they can or be quiet if they’re too distracted. By the end of the day, anyone who’s ever heard the name Peter Parker knows he went to the hospital really sick, and if you didn’t know his name before, you do now. Ned and MJ found out immediately during fourth period. Everyone knew they would want to know. They both gave each other a look and texted their parents about Peter to leave. They were picked up by a black Audi at the beginning of fifth period. The school was left with occasional murmurs about what happened for a week before Peter came back and his friends didn’t seem slightly scared and solemn anymore. MJ’s poker face being broken with lines of worry had thrown everyone for a loop the following day, leading to rumors Peter had cancer etc. School was going to be a bit different now.

— — — —

I’m reading the concept question and about to start writing my answer when I’m forced to gasp. I feel my eyes widen and get a bit teary, I begin breathing ragged and everything hurts. It feels like I’m having a panic attack and asthma attack all at once with heightened anxiety (spidey sense) to top it off. I think I’m dying. That’s what it feels like. Not that I can feel anything else. My guess is the people in my class are trying to help me, but I can’t see or hear anything anymore. It feels like forever when the pain finally just stops. No easing, just a complete lack of pain. To say I believed in a place called heaven would be an understatement right now. Speaking of now, what is going on? I can feel that I’m not physically here, but what does that mean? Am I stuck in my own mind? Did someone trap me here? The first one rang a bell in my spidey senses. Seems like they’re helping me find the truth. Okay. I can work with that. So, I’m stuck in my own mind by.......hmm, is this karma? No buzzy feeling. Um, well does that mean it isn’t the universe? Oh, no it is? Okay yeah, that’s definitely a yes. So I’m here because of the universe itself- silence -or something that happened to it- bingo. Okay so, trapped in my own mind, something happened to the universe.....was it my universe? Wait, does this mean the multiverse is real? Oh my gosh that’s definitely a yes. Holy shmokes. What happened then? Why did I feel it....It was so painful, did I die? Oh god I died. How many other people died? Uh, numbers, yeah, okay- a thousand people.....or more? Oh no. A-a million people......or more? H- Wha- Everyone on the planet? Oh, I guess that’s good? More broad numbers than.....Half the planet? Holy shit. Half the planet died? Oh my god. I’m so glad I’m in this weird headscape of mine so I can’t be panicking.

— — — —

Tony, Pepper, May, Happy, Ned and MJ all arrived around the same time. Peter was going to be in the care of this hospital but under Stark Industries trusted staff with NDAs everywhere. They sat in the waiting room impatient to know what the hell is going on. None of them were present when he arrived so they’re all anxious to find out if their family member is safe. A nurse came and calmly collected them to speak to the doctor. She was in the room with Peter, monitoring him very closely. His vitals were going haywire still, his breathing erratic, but otherwise no sign of anything wrong with him. This did nothing good to their hearts.

“What’s going on!?”

“Please calm down before I tell you. Everyone should probably take a seat on the couch before I explain what I know.”

They sit down, too vexed by worry to cause a problem. Her words already weren’t the most reassuring. This is a SI Doctor however, so their trust was slightly more lenient.


	60. Field Trip (not finished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW

Ways the classic SI field trip trope could work out if Peter had my mental health

—————

  1. Skips the trip without telling anyone, goes somewhere he feels safe and can be found
  2. Asks to skip desperately and ends up going over his anxiety which results in a simple plan proving the internship but not embarrassing or catching him off guard
  3. Has a serious PA (vomit) in the lobby, Happy is ‘overly worried’ about him and calls Tony and Pepper without realizing his class doesn’t believe the internship (and forgetting the whole surrogate parents thing isn’t public)
  4. {TW} PA turns into an accidental impulse-relapse leading to another PA and then running away from home for as long as he can until they find him
  5. Anger as result of being extremely anxious and uncomfortable leading to a few different incidents showing this.
  6. Completely dissociative the entire day, leading to a few interesting happenings since Peter is running on instinct responses.
  7. He tells Tony and Pepper how anxious he is, making sure they know why and bringing along things to stim with in a backpack.




	61. Burlesque Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT BUT VERY NSFW

Peter worked as a show boy for a little while at an all inclusive burlesque club. They filmed all the performances, sold the good ones on DVDs, and paid the workers from the sales. MJ, Ned, and Shuri find one of those DVDs.....

—————

Peter is crying from pleasure, his sensitive body is overwhelmed in the best way; mouth on his cock and balls, hickies appearing on his neck, another mouth and fingers on his nipples while a dildo is pushed in and out of his cunt. Peter has on lingerie that’s been since ripped open and worked around. All of this is happening, because his partners found a DVD of his time as a Burlesque show boy.


	62. What even is this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trash trash trash lol im slowly losing my mind posting these

Version 1

Finally Peter isn’t in a constant state of mental and emotional pain, his coping strategies are well learned, working, and his family feels its time for him to return to school. So, he gets dropped off at school on Monday by Happy. The entire week is more of a struggle than it was before the snap, but Ned helps a lot. 

Version 2

  * It’s the day of Spiderman’s Identity reveal. 
  * Everyone, literally everyone, is at this press conference to support him.
  * Okay so maybe they also made this the announcement of the Official Avengers Roster but that’s only because when else is Everyone going to be in the same place?
  * Either way, All of them are making their dramatic Avengerey entrances. 
  * Pepper walks in like the Queen she is.
  * Tony and Rhodey do the typical Ironsuit landing.
  * Steve and Bucky stroll in like they’re trying not to be tense and failing
  * Natasha also walks in with power few others exude.
  * Clint has the looseness the two Super Soldiers couldn’t manage.
  * Bruce the complete opposite of Clint and far more awkward than Steve or Bucky.
  * Thor, Valkyrie, and Loki appear extremely loudly to extremely silently (in the expected order of volume)
  * Wanda and Vision float in calmly.
  * T’Challa appears like the King he actually is with Shuri, Nakia, Okoye and the Dora Milaje nearby.
  * Sam wanted to fly in but since it’s inside he just walks in like the average human with mechanical wings on his back.
  * Scott and Hope enlarge themselves in front of their seats.
  * Stephen appeared through a portal next to the stage.
  * Quill dances in like someone in their underwear on a Saturday.
  * Gamora and Nebula walk in together giving glares that show they aren’t to be messed with.
  * Drax runs in with a war cry and then just calmly goes to sit down.
  * Mantis walks in like a slightly unsure flower girl.
  * Groot lets his arms become a slide, that Rocket rides down like Tarzan, before running in to sit.
  * Carol and Fury also walk in like normal people but intrigue all who don’t recognize them.
  * Wade, despite instructions, crashes through the nearby plaster wall.
  * And finally, Peter swings down from the ceiling somehow landing in his signature pose on the second remaining chair (the final one for Pepper).




	63. Wicca

May, Peter, and MJ are Wiccan, with Ned supporting them as an “Honorary Wiccan”. They have a coven together, but still practice individually. Nobody knows outside their little family, and they plan to keep it that way.

May worships Hera and Hestia. She’s felt drawn to them since she was young, and now a days, it’s very fitting. Her Book of Shadows she shared amongst the group. It was a classic leather bound book with the exception it was a deep purple and bared a Pentagram for protection.

Peter worships Hephaestus, Athena, and Apollo. He was never drawn to them in a pull kind of way, but they represent things he believes in. His Book of Shadows was larger and notebook sized, it being green and yellow with an Old Newspapers design all over it. He keeps his to himself.

MJ worships Aphrodite, Iris, Demeter, and Hermes. She, like Peter, never felt a pull. It was all research and then everything just fell into place for her. She was the second most-experienced Wiccan with May as the first. Her BoS is leather bound like May’s, simple gray, a pentagram and lock for protection. She shares her book if absolutely needed (aka poor peter is confused and MJ can best explain using the research inside her book.)

Then there’s Ned. He’s an honorary Wiccan because he helps them during rituals and in general keeps a watch over them whilst they’re busy with Wicca stuff. He’s said if he ever felt the urge to actually become Wiccan he’d probably be drawn to Hephaestus or Apollo. 


	64. OO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR NSFW

Neither MJ or Peter know why but he’s fascinated by boobs. Thankfully, specifically MJ’s. They aren’t very prominent or anything, but he asks if he can look or touch all the time. When Peter hugs her he always hugs underneath them because he can feel their weight (not much) on his arms. It’s weird, but it’s become their thing. 

—————

The first time they get fairly intimate other than just kissing is when Peter accidentally just grabs her boob. He immediately started apologizing, his face revealing his Tomato heritage. She said it was okay and calmed him down. He wouldn’t stop blushing though, and trying not to stare at them more. Pretty comfortable around her boyfriend now, she pushes him down and straddles him. If it weren’t for science he would have spontaneously combusted. She grabs his web shooter from his bedside table and shoots the door handle and the wall before taking off her shirt. Peter was about ready to pass out. She’s like really pretty with clothes on. Absolutely gorgeous already. 

There’s something different about seeing someone show more skin than you’ve ever seen though. He stared without thinking this time, blurting out,

“oh my god i think i’m dating a goddess”

MJ doesn’t blush, so the fact that her face is red has nothing to do with the comment. Knowing he was gonna be hesitant meant she had the upper ground here. Her bra had a thick elastic band at the bottom with a loose triangle spaghetti strap top part. She took his hands and simply placed them on her boobs. There wasn’t any encouragement to do anything, but the look on Peter’s face was extremely embarrassed and cute. His mouth was open a bit without his realizing, and his eyes fairly wide. 

“They’re- So soft. Squishy. Smooshable. I’m sorry is that rude omgimsorrymjididn-“

She kisses him to shut up his over thinking. He follows suit easily. 


	65. Self-Insert fic I wanna write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just descriptions basically

Peter being Autistic except part 1 of this story is purely about Flash being ableist and bullying (read: torturing) Peter

Part 2 will be just about the way Peter lives with his autism as most people don’t know what “high-functioning” aka able-to-function-mostly-independently people experience (me)

—————

Audio Stims: Saying “ah” for a long time, Quick Tapping Hands

Movement Stims: Quick Tapping Hands, Air Tapping Feet, Rubbing Legs Together, Holding onto Rungs of above Bunk and pulling up or away, Hanging upside down from either bunk, Standing back and head straight against a wall, Bus rides

Visual Stims: Specific Slime Videos, Quick Tapping Hands, Specific Baking Videos

Olfactory Stims: Hazelnut

Oral Stims: Biting Hand, Sucking Thumb, Saying “ah” for long a long time

Texture Stims: Special Sweater, His Blanket, Hand still on Brick, Popcorn ceiling

Ritual Stims: Back against wall when asleep, Blankets mostly gathered in front with only a small bit left to cover body, Hit wall before leaving bedroom door open, Pillows must be exactly right before sleep, 

Bad Sounds: Dog Licking, Loud Noises, Silver, Ceramics, and Glass clinking

Bad Textures: Latex, Nails, Condensation, Grocery Bags, Cold Metal, Sweaty Skin

Bad Visuals: Tryptophobia, Bright lights, Yellow/Orange lights, Uneven chairs

Bad Smells: Mint, Chemicals, Fish


	66. Coma-no-se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shitty title, little tw, oh boy im sick of posting tbh

Peter is put into a coma during a fight. after a week of peter’s vitals going up and down tony creates something to allow vision and stephen into peter’s mind and for those outside to see what they do. everyone is eager to have the young spider back. they discover the traumas peter never told anyone including may about. theres a reason the kid is so sensitive


	67. Sugar Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely minor NSFW okay this is legit not a creepy thing trust me

Peter wants to help May with their funds but his anxiety makes getting a typical job difficult. 

He’s 16 and has been scoping out all the small jobs in the area, when a man approaches him asking if he needs help. 

Peter is a bit worried about the social interactions but manages to hold a conversation. 

The man is nice, and after finding out the teen is looking for a job, he offers him one. Without going into the details, the man leaves Peter with a card. 

The card is something he considers anxiety-inducing. It reads,

“I’ll pay you for quality time with me. Sugar Daddy or Sugar Father, I’ll take care of you.” 

Obviously, Peter doesn’t tell anyone and struggles with the opportunity for a week. He finally decides to try it out and calls the number. The man’s voice comes through and says,

“Hello?”

Peter responds,

“Hi?”

“Oh! Hey Babyboy, what’s up?”

“I, um, I wanna try.”

“Yay! Don’t worry. You’re a baby, so I’ll just be your Dad of sorts. I’m not a disgusting pedophile.”

“Good. But, um, How can I trust you?”

“Oh, well I don’t know really know how to prove it...Do you still wanna try it?”

“Yes! Just, please don’t kidnap me or have someone scary driving me or something.”

“I’ll send a cab to pick you up. He’s a friend of mine, the driver I mean, so you don’t have to worry about safety there.”

“Thank you”

“How soon can I have you picked up? I know you have school.”

“After school? And if I wanna keep joining you, the weekends?”

“Alright! I get you. So, 3 tomorrow? Or can I have you picked up from school?”

“At school is okay...nobody will notice or care I’m pretty sure.”

“Hmm. Okay. Now, one last thing, Do the adults in your life know you’re doing this and do you want them to. You realize this could be taken very badly, right?”

“Yes, Definitely. Um, and No. My family doesn’t know. She doesn’t need to know. We need this money.”

“Okay...Well, as long as you’re prepared. Can I have you sign a contract confirming you’re aware of the possible consequences, you did this willingly, and that I cannot get legally in trouble for this?”

“Oh, Uh, Yes! Of course!”

“Thanks! See you tomorrow!”

“Okay, Bye”


	68. Trigger Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for more than just angst

Peter is acting strange and every adult around him notices. He suddenly gets very close to Pepper and spends as much time with her as he can. It doesn’t occur to May and Tony that Pepper is the only trans member of their family and that Peter could be going to see her for support with it. 

Peter starts wearing long clothing and before anyone can ask him any serious questions he runs leaving a note telling them he needs time to think and that he’ll stay save

Peter finds a goose and gets far too attached too quickly to the point that Tony is forced to pay for training to make the goose an emotional therapy pet

Peter makes some bad “friends” who are blackmailing him and he falls into a mental space where he doesn’t ask for help


	69. Extreme Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sigh im so tired yall best like it if yoh get this far

Peter is literally insanely smart. Not like very smart skipping grades and shit- no i mean, literally so smart he learned to read A MONTH after he was born. Still a newborn, looked like a newborn, picked up the language spoken around him in A MONTH, learned how to form sentences two weeks after that, and learned to walk soon after that. His brain is able to follow average adult thought fully by 3. His body follows his mental commands fully by 5. His physical skill and academic abilities were better than the average highschooler’s at 6. He was quite literally extremely disturbingly intelligent and his family knows that keeping him a secret is extremely important. Peter fully understands why by age 8 when he’s been taught with test runs outside how to behave like a common 8 year old. 

—

ANYWAY, enough with this background stuff: Peter has every kinda tech you can literally imagine and if he doesnt have it he’ll make it easily. Ned and MJ catch on quick when they become friends. Peter has friends in all places of the world but Ned and MJ are obviously special. 

Peter saves the entire universe later on...and mostly strategy and invention.


	70. Peaceful Mind

Peter discovered peace for the first time at 14. It was a single second of weight lifted off his shoulders and pure happiness and comfort.

Peter found peace again at 16 very briefly, so briefly he can’t remember what it felt like anymore. It, like before, came after a horrific traumatizing event.

When the world is pretty much at a 90% chance of being at least half wiped out- thats when it happens again. The final battle with Thanos is when he feels peace for much much longer than before. He’s lined up prepared for the fight to start when he feels it- the peace wave over his body and he became ready. Ready to fight this with his mind fully clear and capable of mass emotional stress. Unawares to him, Peter aka Spiderman had glowed white for a moment and begun floating outwardly. It drew attention from everyone for a moment- just a moment- before his white beaming eyes opened and he was ready. That’s when the battle began and his body was able to flow by itself into the battle. His spider abilities, suit’s abilities, and whatever this form of peace is...it’s power is unbelievable. Spiderman’s suit at one point changes during apowerful attack. It’s now just Peter and a white dramatically flowing cloak. These powers he now shows are much more powerful than anyone on the battlefield had seen before. 


	71. Emotional Concert

Peter reminisces in what moments Uncle Ben missed. His first time coming out, his discovery of thomas sanders, first major injury, his blue food phase...So, with his mental health finally on the rise and his bravery higher than ever, Peter Parker sets up a Concert. It won’t contain details of all Ben missed, but it would help him express how much he cares about his late uncle and help his family to understand he loves them so much, too.


	72. Lessons Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rather call it Misunderstood Lessons but whatever

Young Peter was taught by Treasure Planet to not trust the Cyborg. He took all the lessons in his childhood movies quite seriously. Not that he meant to, but his Aunt hadn’t known Peter was Autistic (and may take things literally because of it) yet. 


	73. Heavy Peace

This story will be about learning to deal with grief. It will have heavy content, it will be long and some of the things i speak of may not be how you experience life. If it does not match what you believe or experience, then either respectfully continue or leave us in peace. 


	74. Terrified

Peter sometimes would have absence seisures, usually followed by a period of Echolalia, Palilalia, and occasionally even just random one word responses. 


	75. Stark Siblings

Jonas Brother Covers are this new Youtube Sensation Band’s focus

Peter Parker-Stark, Princess Shuri of Wakanda, and Harley Keener-Stark are the geniuses behind the newest world famous channel Pesha Stark

The channel’s name is a mixture between each member’s name. They’ve said that Pesha Stark is the best of all of them combined so they decided a proper name was needed


	76. Mad MJ

MJifP

or 

Michelle Jones is fucking Pissed

—

in the realm of SaWbAo

—

The world and Fury kept putting pressure on Spiderman to be New York’s savior or even more. After the expected emotional crash of Peter Parker at school, Michelle Jones is fucking Pissed. She cares for Peter before telling him how she feels about all of it. She then tells him what she’s going to do about it. He agrees, as he can’t do this anymore, not like this.Fury is talked to like he’s 5 and follows the demand of a 17 year old, Peter Parker takes a break from school, Spiderman’s identity is revealed safely, and Michelle Jones gives New York a talking to. This also includes best friend and tech extraordinaire Ned Leeds, of course. How else is all of New York’s public tech broadcasted to at once, would you think??

AND

ELaToMJ

—

(Secrets Love Keep)

—

Michelle Jones is not one to be messed with. MJ is known at school, her neighborhood, and her online rounds as a badass. This is, of course, normal. We all know and love that about her. However, these facts are Before we consider her extraordinary magical abilities are revealed to anyone besides her parents and brothers. Yes, the insanely badass Michelle Jones has magical abilities. She doesn’t use them outside of her room and occasionally within other parts of her home unless necessary, explaining why nobody knows. A day comes when MJ has lost patience with the world, though, and this is when the Extraordinary Life and Tales of Michelle Jones begins.

—

MJ holds All Power because I feel she should. Call it dumb if you’d like but I think I’d love for someone like her to step up and fix this country right about now; which can only be done in such a short time if she has ultimate power and honestly who the hell doesnt want MJ to be a badass in such an important setting?

—

Starts at event where MJ reveals her powers to the world, cuts a quarter or halfway through the beginning to explain her beginnings, then returns to the present and finally moves to the world after MJ reveals herself to the world. 

—

MJ will be changing the entirety of the US government for the better with little consequential resistance in this story. Another way to put it, she loses her patience and just goes to the White House and begins the process of fixing the country like it was as easy as writing with a pencil.


	77. Not So Revealing

Peter talks openly about the Spiderman and Internship and Parents thing at school cuz why would anyone believe him anyway? Who says it all out in the open if it’s supposed to be a secret? So anyway a SI field trip reveals its true and they ask why he would risk it and he just says “did yall believe me before this?” and they realize that oh no they didnt


	78. TEHOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW

The Everyday Heroics of Spiderman

—

•On SchoolBus, Few kids near him left, Going through intersection, Truck doesn’t stop, Notices before anyone else, Jumps on top the three seats they were sitting, yells at them to put their book bags on and move to the other side of the bus facing the other way “NOW!”, Truck hits right where Peter is, Has cracked ribs and glass everywhere, but mostly protected the kids with except of some of the stray shards, When the truck hit Peter he got knocked out and landed in the aisle, Aunt May is freaking out once she finds out, Stark and the others find out and are absolutely furious, mostly at the truck, turns out the driver passed out though, Tony sets up Peter in a private area so they can visit without Paparazzi, When Peter wakes up he’s all smiley and forgetful because of the drugs, When he finds out he saved some kids from a serious car crash he burst into tears, he started telling himself how proud he was via his “hands talking” to him


	79. Emotional Pile Up

Peter is deathly afraid of latex gloves and the Tornado Warning Sound (TWS) that plays on all electronic devices. He has other phobias of less severity as well. In general, Peter is afraid of many things. Doesn’t mean he ever gets used to it.

—————

Peter will attempt to suppress his panic attack to protect himself from the gloves and WILL get violent if needed.

Peter will have an immediate severe panic attack and can have flashbacks or pass out depending on how long he hears the TWS.

Peter can’t even look at spiders.

Peter’s greatest fear is any form of bugs or insects crawling inside his ears.

Where all of these phobias, with except of the Arachnophobia, came from is a complete mystery to both Peter and May. It was never too much of a problem unless the TWS went off at school or he was going to the Dentist. Spiders are everywhere unfortunately, even on his suit (which he hates the irony of). 

It was also an issue when things just happen and people don’t know. That’s his situation right now. Literally, this is the worst day of Peter’s life for about 40 minutes. He was in the Medbay because of an injury that needed stitches. It never occurred to him that the Doctor would wear gloves to keep from spreading germs into the wound. So, Helen Cho walked in calmly, Peter sat there calmly, until he turned around. 

The second Peter turned around and saw her coming towards him with her gloves on he jumped into the corner of the ceiling and actually hissed. Another odd thing about the already abnormal teenager: he hisses and growls at things. Not super often, still aware of the societal norms, but if under enough stress or with family it slips out. Needless to say, Helen and Tony (who is obviously also there) jump from shock.

“Peter? Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Helen stayed where she was since she noticed that he was glaring at her. Tony moved forward and Peter glanced at his hands then focused on Helen again. 

“Kid, What’s going on? Why are you upset with Helen?”

Peter seemed to zone for a second then shake his head furiously. He now completely avoids looking at Helen and lets his hands leave the ceiling to sign at Tony that he’s nonverbal. His mentor nods and signs back, asking if Helen should leave. Peter just nods and signs ‘Sorry’. 

She wasn’t upset with him and left easily. As soon as the door shut Peter dropped from the ceiling and took some deep breaths because he apparently was breathing shallowly before. Tony approached him carefully, then leads him to sit back down. 

“So what was that about?”

Peter gave a shiver and face of disgust. He signed that her gloves are to be nowhere near him. He also shook out his body like a dog who just got out of the bath or other body of water. Tony was a bit confused, but was going to come up with a solution.

“Can I ask why you don’t like the gloves?”

Peter frowned. He opened his mouth and then shut it again because his throat closed up again. He signs out his frustration at this along with his phobia of latex gloves. Also making sure to mention that most other gloves don’t bother him. Peter tells his mentor that he and May could never figure out when or why the fear began. 

Tony is still confused, as expected, but goes to rectify the problem. 5 minutes later Helen comes back in with the plastic gloves from hair dye kits on instead. Peter’s breathing was still a bit off but he didn’t freak out like before. They went about the stitches slowly as well since it seemed he found it unpleasant when she accidentally touched his skin.

The older of the two men leaves the room to do research on what could have caused the kid’s phobia. However, when a scream comes from the room he just left, that plan gets pushed to another time. He runs back into the room to see Peter on the floor. 

His arm was only partially stitched, his hands covering his ears, eyes closed as much as possible, with his body curled in on itself clearly painfully. The phone in Peter’s bag was going off with an alert for a Tornado Warning before Helen reaches it and turns off the device. As soon as the noise stops Peter is less tense but still clearly upset. 

These phobias are clearly a big issue even if they don’t come up often. Today apparently had bad luck written all over it. Tony went through his own routine to working himself out of a panic attack with Peter. After about 20 minutes of this the boy falls asleep exhausted. The adults pick him up and lay him on the bed. Helen finished the stitches quickly then Tony sits on the couch nearby waiting for Peter to wake up.

During his wait, the man of science asks Natasha to go talk to May about Peter’s phobias and get a list for him since he was busy. Thankfully she also wasn’t and gladly went since she wanted to know more about Spiderman’s home life anyway. Tony stuck to his forte and looked for any paperwork or footage of these phobias in action. There wasn’t much available and it wasn’t pleasant to see the kid hurting.


	80. Permission

Peter is autistic and mentally ill; making stuffed animals a big conundrum. This isn’t something that anyone can help change, it can only come naturally. Peter hasn’t had much progress in 17 years.

OR

Peter is extremely unhealthily emotionally attached to his stuffed animals. They do help him regulate his emotions and provide comfort but can also cause dangerous situations. Peter can instinctively lash out and hurt anyone who touches his stuffed animals without permission. It’s happened too many times.


	81. Opposites

Flash is his bestfriend the only one who believes him, Ned and MJ leading the charge but with facts not nicknames and insults

•Peter catches Peppers eye as a fellow hero in new york who’s young

•Pepper and Peter find themselves overworking in their office often mostly working on using Potts Inc for charity and other good causes while being eco friendly and preparing for national or worldwide disaster

•Tony has to pull them away from work to function like normal people like once at minimum when theyre together

•Peter accidentally calls Pepper mom and she cries about it from how happy but also how worried she is about it

•They spend more time together both in office and as heroes patrolling NY

•Ben approved of Peter’s job with Pepper until he began to spend more time away than at home

•Peter isn’t there when a break-in kills him but when he finds out Ben was planning to send him to a boarding school without telling him just because he couldn’t talk to Peter about his jealously the kid takes it a bit too well

•Flash is great at keeping secrets and more so at debating Ned and MJ about the facts of Peter’s life

•Tony is very aware of every part of the internet so when he realizes his @ironmanrp account is working great for PR in the background he suggests to Pepper and Peter to get twitter as well for informal things

•Harley is a son Pepper wasn’t aware of (Pep is trans) from before who comes to NY after being kicked out for bad behavior

•Harley and Peter aren’t close but they do treat eachother like friends

•Harley goes to school with Peter at Midtown and meets MJ which ends in disaster

•Eventually the issues between Peter, Flash, Harley, MJ, and Ned come to a peak when it’s proven by field trip that Peter and Harley work and live at Potts Inc

•Apparently MJ and Harley both had feelings for eachother and decided to put their past issues aside for a relationship

•Peter is asked by Tony to become the next ironman someday if he’s ever ready which Peter accepts and begins to train with the Avengers

•Harley learns some self defense but otherwise stays out of training

•Until of course the boys have another field trip and Oscorp leaves their spiders just lying around apparently

•Harley ends up extremely sick and now wants to become a hero like Peter 

•They all brainstorm ideas and the least cringey is Spider-man so Harley begins proper training

•MJ, Ned, and Flash are told immediately and of course sign NDAs

•Pepper is proud of her boys and confident that she and the rest of the Avengers will keep them safe

•Tony had planned retirement for awhile but Pepper wasn’t ready to put away Rescue unless absolutely necessary

•Pepper and Natasha’s rivalry brings some divide amongst the Avengers but in the end they work it out

•


	82. Spider-man: Nonexistant

No Peter being Spidey, just MJ secretly becoming Pepper’s intern and then Heir to the company whilst the Avengers around her fall in love. I think it’ll be very interesting.


	83. Finn The Almost Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if theres blanks its for pictures i cant post

Peter has 4 ft long rainbow died hair. 

———

Peter is a bit OOC right now but I’ll fix it.

———

With his powers, he did everything a little faster except care for his hair. It was a Monthly repeated coloring process and constant hair products to maintain itms health. Peter was ready in 5 minutes and finished with his hair in 10. Not SUPER long but considering the ratio it is. 

Of course, May understood the upkeep because being raised and identifying as a female that knowledge was pushed onto her. That didn’t mean she could afford it however. Peter ended up taking up dog walking in his building for 5-10$ to upkeep his hair. 

At home he kept his hair in a bun most of the time, the colors twisted into a beautiful gradient. Not everyone accepted this of course. Kids at school made fun of him all the time when he was young. Peter knew from May that they didn’t mean it and ignoring it would make it stop; as usual, she was right.

As he got older, people in queens occasionally saw a kid with long rainbow hair and recognized him. This helped the kids of the area get over their stupid phase. 

———

Peter was lucky, but May didn’t know he was going to be when he first suggested his interest.

She absolutely 10000% supported his desire but explicitly warned him how much trouble it could cause him. He told her he didn’t care, that he knew it would boost his confidence and such. Another warning of upkeep; he said he’ll save up (she wanted to ask how but May does trust Peter to not be stupid). 

So, after about 3 months of saving up (he walked EVERY dog in the ENTIRE building on a SCHEDULE) and letting his already longer hair grow down past his shoulders, he finally had enough to have May drive him to a somewhat good hair place and spend 6 hours getting his hair dyed rainbow. Peter made sure to ask how to properly upkeep his hair because he IS going to maintain this. 

She gave him tips and recommendations that were amazing. They gave her an extra tip from May’s wallet and the guarantee they’d be back at some point. From that day on they were good friends with that girl. Her name was Avril (after Avril Levine). Peter turned 14 a week after he got his hair done and he could not be happier. 

Now at age 16, Peter still has 4 ft rainbow hair that he still wears in a bun or ponytail pretty much all the time, AND has a SO. MJ doesn’t like the terms Boyfriend and Girlfriend because they aren’t inclusive and enforce gender. Yeah, it wasn’t hard to imagine them as a couple. They weren’t very PDA prone; hand holding, hugging, just touching in one way or another that wasn’t inappropriate or obnoxious.

Nobody wanted to see it, and they knew that. Well, except May...and Ned. They thought they were so perfect and adorable. At home, the two were pretty consistently cuddled up. Just comfortable being close with MJ reading a book and Peter helping build Legos (MJ sits down first with her legs open and Peter sits between them cross legged so he can reach the Legos).

When suddenly Peter Parker became Spider-Man, there was no hiding it from any of his family. All of them knew and all of them very reluctantly allowed him to help their neighbors and small crime. His suit wasn’t too bad considering Ned designed the pattern, MJ the practicality, and May the actual suit. Peter promised he’s make dinner for May, kissed MJ and promised her a new book, and promised Ned some new art supplies. 

The suit was perfect (trust me, you don’t want to know how they fixed the hair problem). It was just an accident that one time Peter intercepted an actual fight the Avengers were involved with. He was quickly noticed and had to lose like three avengers. Somehow, he did it. Being desperate came with a few perks apparently. That didn’t mean he was off their radar however.

Eventually, he was caught and interrogated by Iron Man aka Tony Stark. Suit NOT coming off and Identity NOT being revealed, they came to an agreement that he gets a safer suit to use and continues helping the little guy. Spider-Man didn’t have any qualms with that and was very thankful; making sure Iron Man took photos of his suit so he could keep to original design just upgraded.

He will always treasure the suit his team made and is going to put it in like a beautifully carved wooden box as if he were in Indiana Jones or something. When he got home, he called MJ and Ned and told them to come over because he has a surprise. Going over what happened, and emphasizing his complete acceptance to keep his crime fighting to helping old ladies, Peter explained that their designs and measurements were all going into a new suit from Iron Man himself! 

To say they were excited was an understatement. They all stared for a bit before yelling like lunatics. They celebrated that he had approval with some food Ned brought with. Peter was going to meet Iron Man later that week to pick it up. Iron Man said he’d promise to leave his identity alone as long as he was being safe and not trying to aim for the Avengers. Peter had a feeling he was going to discover who he was anyway, but left that a silent guess. As long as the public didn’t know, he was happy. 


	84. A Whole Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW

Peter starts to have “episodes” where his body goes limp while he is on another earth in another reality. To say it scared the shit out of him and those around him is a SERIOUS understatement.

————

As is the life of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man, things were seemingly normal until they weren’t. Peter was in his English class with Ned and MJ, doing all the normal things he does like actually working. Surprising. Not really, until suddenly Peter makes a loud gasp and is falling to the floor with his eyes closed. Luckily the kid next to him caught him before he hit his head. The nurse was immediately called and so was May who called Tony. When they both arrived, Tony told May that he could take care of Peter at the tower with the help of Bruce. They take him home, May pops into the class to tell MJ and Ned he’ll be okay and Happy can drive them to the tower later if they wanted. At the tower Peter still hasn’t consciously responded at all, but is breathing fine. He was reacting to something, his eyes moved as if he were awake and his breathing sped up or slowed down according to some type of stimulus but it certainly wasn’t happening when the doctor, philanthropist, or aunt did anything. Needless to say, they had no idea what was going on. 

Peter could say the same thing when one moment he’s in class doing his notes and the next he’s in the middle of the streets of Brooklyn. It was obvious only because he’d been there a few times. Not that he had much time to think on it as he was LITERALLY in the middle of the street and there were cars all around him. Thankfully the few few cars didn’t crash and now he’s stuck within the lines of traffic. If this weren’t New York he might consider running for it. Peter was late to that class and never took off his backpack thankfully so he pulled out his web shooters and faced away from the traffic so he could swing out of the street. He pulled himself onto a rooftop nearby and just sat there for a second to calm down. Realizing he should probably get his suit on, he taps the watch he has on and the suit forms around his clothing seamlessly. Despite the fact he isn’t sure how he got 30 minutes away and in traffic, he decided to start swinging to Stark Industries to get help with whatever is going on. Peter doesn’t notice the other Spiderman a few buildings behind, watching.


	85. Flower Boy

Peter REALLY loves flowers. Not real ones, cuz he’s allergic; but Emojis and fake ones and their meaning and just yeah. Peter MAY be a Romantic and MAY just find it absolutely adorable AND calling Tony to tell him he needs to develop a hypoallergenic real flower for Peter.

——

Tony thought May was crazy at first. Then listened to her explanation and realized that Yeah, it’s unfair the kid can’t have real flowers so He’ll do it. He enlists the help of Bruce and Vision. It took a lot longer than they wanted to admit, but they were growing plants so. Finally, a Month later Tony turns one of the storage rooms into aFlower Garden where Peter can come pick flowers. Of course, as a bonus, he would have to keep them alive because responsibility but knowing the kid he wouldn’t mind. They made sure to develop as many different flower types as they could from classic carnations to lavender wallflowers. This wasn’t just a small closet, it was a huge room where at one point held all the furniture of the current floor (20+ beds and a few couches etc). May was so so thankful and told Peter that Tony had a surprise for him at the tower. Happy picked him up and dropped him off after school. Peter was wearing a cream colored knit sweater with a floral pattern all over it. He wore normal dark blue skinny jeans but some floral patterned Vans (he made them himself). Tony hadn’t actually known how much Peter loved flowers until he saw his everyday clothing. There is flower related everything in that boy’s closet. Pins, Shoes, Earrings, Jackets, everything. Of course, he had some plain stuff to balance out the pattern because fashion. When Peter sees the room he actually screams at the pitch of a terrified 4 year old. Tony thought he had gone deaf for a second. Peter just ran in along the smoothed rock path (no tripping onto the flowers!) adoring all the different types. The kid was like Ned with the Spider-Man suit programming. He named every single breed and suddenly realized he wasn’t feeling sick. He turns to Tony and tells him he feels fine. Tony just smiles and tells him that Bruce and Vision helped him develop flowers that wouldn’t bother his allergy. Peter jumped on Tony faster than humanly possible. Thankfully the old man was pretty strong and didn’t fall onto the flower bed. Peter may have actually shed a few tears before letting go. The kid asked him if he could have May, Ned and MJ come over to see it. Happy was requested to pick up three more. Ned and MJ spent a bit more time observing (MJ) and freaking (Ned) over the compound before they meet up with the rest of the group. May was crying, and they turn to see the garden. Both Best friends knew Peter loved flowers but couldn’t have them. Peter was in the middle of the Garden smiling, no puffy face, no itchy hands, no snotting. The kids didn’t cry, though they did hug Peter really hard. While Tony went to help calm down May, Peter turned and cut two flowers. One Gardenia for each, Ned and MJ. Being Peter’s best friends came with the addition of learning the meaning of flowers. To say the duo were shocked was an understatement. Ned suddenly worked through the shock and went to pick two flowers himself. A Tulip for MJ and Peter. They two boys looks at MJ with hopeful puppy eyes. Instead of just making fun or ignoring what was being insinuated, she went along with it. Two red Chrysanthemums were handed to them. Each of the three now had a white Gardenia, a red and pink Tulip, and a white and red Chrysanthemum. The three leave the garden with huge smiles, agreeing to talk about it later. 


	86. Gear Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actually proud of this one. TW

Peter had a severe accident as a child. His Parents, scientists, fixed his injuries with metal plates and gears rather than ahospital. It’s a secret only May, Ned, MJ, Tony, Bucky, and Vision know about.

——

When Peter Parker was 5 years old, a group of stray dogs attacked him. He can’t remember why there were dogs or where he was during the incident, but he’d never forget. 

Part of his left leg, left shoulder, and side is now metal parts meant to keep him alive just as skin and bone would. He had veins, muscle, and gears running his body. 

From that day on, Peter couldn’t show his legs, his torso, or his shoulder in public without the artificial skin he kept in his bathroom. May made sure to get Peter the excuse to wear (tight) pants in Gym classes so there’s no chance of him getting caught with his skin, and no bullies can try to pull up his pant legs.

Peter was never ashamed of having metal additions to his body. He was a bit embarrassed if it’s accidentally revealed, because he was taught so early on that people didn’t like metal skin; but was always proud of himself as a whole. Some bullies left him alone for this attitude, others thrived on it.

Flash Thompson, a peer of 16 year old Peter Parker, is an example. He consistently makes comments that Peter is full of himself, even though he’s never said a word about himself at school. It’s easy to ignore when there’s no factual evidence. Thankfully his other peers also knew Flash was pulling it out of his ass.

Highschool was as difficult as all his previous school years. Only difference being, now he’s not only a cyborg-wannabe but Spiderman; a mutant. The pudge and baby fat on his body disappeared. It started catching the eye of some of his classmates. 

If Peter didn’t already have crushes, and anxiety about revealing his body to someone he doesn’t already know, he might’ve been interested. Every person who came up to him, brave enough to ask him out, He told, 

“Sorry. I already have someone in mind. I’m really flattered though! If you’d like, we could be friends?”

That exact response is what had even more flocking to him. Thankfully nobody left their cliques and clubs so Peter could just hang out with his friends at lunch. It’s nice just having quality time with your friends/crushes. 

Yeah, He has a crush on both his BFFs. Since it never really came up, he has no idea what type of person either of them are into, much less if they would even consider a poly relationship; because Peter was NOT going to accept only one of them unless the other ISN’T interested in him. 

Lost in his thoughts, but still knowing it was going to happen cuz Spidey-sense, he feels someone flick his forehead. He looks up at the culprit feigning betrayal. It was MJ.

*dramatic gasp* “How could you!? How could you hurt me so?! The agony!”

This made the two laugh, he adores their laughs. Ned’s is innocent, MJ’s has a snort. They’re so endearing. The bell rings while they’re laughing. The rest of the day was just a little brighter. In their last period, Gym, there was a fire drill. It messed with his head some because of the volume. Wasn’t painful, just uncomfortable.

Happy was waiting for him outside the school once the drill was over. Peter didn’t bother changing out of his Gym clothes so Happy gave a bit of a look at the athletic tights he had on. 

“Hey kid, why do you wear tights in Gym?”

“For me to know, and for you to find out soon~”

Peter gave Happy a wink in the rear-view mirror. It wasn’t out of character for Peter to be quite confident amongst people he knows. It’s people he doesn’t know where he turns to a bit of a mess. Stuttering was common occurrence with Servers, Cashiers, and other strangers he can’t avoid being silent with.

The ride wasn’t awkward at all, despite the vague response he gave. They arrive at Stark Industries soon. Peter waves to Happy as he walks into the tall building, heading straight towards Tony Stark’s personal lab. He needed more hands than he has at the moment. Mentor would work on the nano-tech, Mentee would work on the accuracy of Dum-E and You’s aim so they could play together and not damage any more expensive equipment.

Peter had a short conversation about his day with Steve in the living room before taking the final few yards to the lab. It was obvious why he was assigned aim, as a tennis ball just hit a (plastic thankfully) picture frame hanging on the wall. It was an Iron Man poster. 


	87. 12 senses and Max Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> titles a bit funky but i love how much thought it takes to understand

Peter meets two Hydra test tube babies. They are his and Stephen’s child, and Bruce and Thor’s child. Both kids are around his age, he assumed their bodies were forced to grow rapidly; because of this, when Peter finds out he tells Ivy that he is going to consider her more a sibling than his child because of how close in age they were (and the fact Stephen already treats Peter like a child so ha ha ha now he has to deal with two). Peter and Stephen’s kid, she calls herself Ivy, was very witty and had all of Peter’s Spider powers. She had apparently been taught the same mystic arts as Stephen from one of the Hydra agents. Bruce and Thor’s kid, she calls herself Zero, has the smarts, the slightly uncontrollable anger, but caring heart of her fathers. Both girls are tall at 5’10” and muscular (akin to Peter). Ivy has dark brunette hair, typically seen in double bun pigtails. Zero kept her medium brown hair in a Dutch braided bun. Both girls learned many basic skills like sewing while at Hydra, so they made themselves Civilian clothing and stole their Hero suits from the facility when they escaped. Their civilian cloths consisted of jeans that had the original knees missing and were replaced with a piece of patterned fabric. The shirt and basic jacket of Zero were completely attached as they didn’t have enough of the shirt left to just wear it. Ivy’s shirt and jacket were separate. Their shoes were just some old Vans but they had found some sharpies and colored them. Their hero outfits weren’t as awesome as Peter’s because Hydra doesn’t have Stark technology but they were still cool. Both girls had the same suit and mask except Ivy’s had a hints of warm colors and Zero had hints of cool colors. Their suits meant to thermoregulate, stretch extremely, and protect from bodily damage. They had no metal in their suits at all, meaning no communication at all. Just the first day they met he learned so much about them. Ivy is afraid of frogs, knows Greek, can be shutdown (which Zero abuses) and loves candles. Zero is allergic to gluten, was able to read all the harry potter books in a day, is NOT allowed to have stuffed animals, and really loves bees. Despite the wonderful day, they really need to go talk to the avengers about this. All three of them are nervous and it doesn’t help both Ivy and Peter have anxiety. The only plan Peter can come up with is “Protect them at all costs, use powers if necessary.” He knows it isn’t a great plan but he doesn’t know what else to do at the moment. He tells the girls that tomorrow afternoon they’re going to meet their parent(s). Peter texts Tony and says he needs Steven, Thor, and Bruce at the tower tomorrow before noon. Obviously, the suspicion is high and Peter just tells him to do it. Tonight though, The three were going to have to sleep in his room meaning he has two choices: Tell May they’ll be staying the night, or don’t mention them at all. The vote was for telling her since Peter had told about himself as well and she was to be trusted. So they head home and May is totally fine with it. She tried to tell Peter the girls would have to sleep in the living room and he immediately was like, “May, they literally might as well be my sisters. They’re using my bunk bed and Im sleeping on the floor.” Ivy and Zero went to protest when Peter gave them a look and told them there are extra toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet. They easily take the hint and just go to brush their teeth. May laughs and says, “Okay, I see what you mean. Peter you looked like me just now.” Despite not being able to curse, in a burst of pride Peters exclaims, “Damn Right!”, and gets smacked upside the head. He quickly joined the duo in the bathroom to brush his teeth.


	88. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw

After Infinity War Peter Parker finds himself with a group of kids who are ignoring their emotions by dancing, eating, and being a family.

———

Peter Parker just lived through the end of the world. There were no words to describe how he was feeling. He ended up back on earth somehow, and was just wandering. At some point he found some non-perishables left in an abandoned store and carried them along with a can opener in a backpack he found. 

He still used his powers as needed but there was a lot of walking. No matter the fact he was sure he was completely alone in the world, he kept himself as healthy as he could. Found a few kind people in a fairly populated city that let him take a shower. He had no money or valuables and made sure he got their names so he could find them again one day and thank them.

It was the end of the world, Peter was completely alone, and he was still attempting to be kind. Eventually he walked into a small town that was mostly empty and had no major roads. The only sound that could be heard was his footsteps and some really blasting music. He finds a group of kids his age dancing around a fire, smiling, laughing, and just being positive. 

Needless to say, Shy Peter didn’t exist right now. He walked up to the group and got their attention. He explained the non-secret parts of what’s happened to him and that he could really do to have some friends right now. Their response was introducing themselves one by one. Angel, Vix, Lemon, King, Buttons, Muffin, Lyre. These were the names they were gonna use unless he’s a permanent family member some day.

Peter, despite them knowing his name, said to call him Webs. They all supported the name and invited him to dance with them. The music got louder again as they just danced until nightfall. They all had sleeping bags inside one of the stores nearby so they all cuddled there. It was always cold now and it was still the end of the world to them, cuddling wouldn’t kill them (and thats not foreshadowing, its true this time). 

The next few weeks Peter stayed with them, he learned bits about them and shared some about himself in return. By the end of Week 4, his first Month, he now knew everyone’s ages: Angel - 13, Vix - 15, Lemon - 17, King - 13, Buttons - 18, Muffin - 16, Lyre- 17, and now Webs - 16. He’s happy with these kids at the end of their worlds. 

They danced everything away, protect each other, fed each other, and at some point after all they’d been through, they were a family. By 3 months everyone began to share their names. Angel’s name was Sierra, Vix’s was Nayeon, Lemon’s Diedre, King’s Timothy, Button’s Yvette, Muffin’s Lae, and Lyre’s was Penelope. Just because Peter knew their names doesn’t mean he was going to use them. The names didn’t feel negative...but they didn’t feel right. These kids aren’t who they were before. And neither is Webs.

—{Eventually Peter “wakes up” in the Stark Industries tower (Stark rebuilt it) and only he can remember Infinity War and knows those kids he met are somewhere and he is going to find them}—


	89. Oc Natasha i think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy steve vs tony but oc and petey

I support Steve’s side, They have the rights to a peaceful life and having their identities revealed would take that away. However, At heart I’m on Tony’s side because of Peter. So, I agreed to help the Rogue Avengers, with the rule that only I can go after Spider-man. They all wondered how I knew who he was and that he’d be there, One look of I’m-on-your-side-of-right-to-privacy-really-guys? and they let it go agreeing to my condition. When we got to Germany I had to keep Spidey occupied and away from the others fighting as much as possible.


	90. Hands Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor NSFW

Peter’s significant others teasing him in public. It’s times like these he wishes the spider never bit him.

—————

One of the first times it happened was purely an accident. MJ was being a bit more touchy than usual because of his recent escapades as Spiderman. Peter didn’t mind, MJ scared off anyone who made comments about them awhile ago. The two were in the library to have some time alone from their other crazy SOs and sitting as close as they could whilst at a table. 

— — — —

MJ may have kept the secret for herself as amusement (and blackmail), but it wasn’t surprising Harley found out next. None of them were super physically affectionate, but out of the five of them Harley is the most comfortable with it. He enjoys holding them close just memorizing the feeling. 

— — — —

Being adults, they were going to experiment ‘dem sexy times’ (ask Harley) at some point. They all agreed that what happened happened and it was okay. Ned and Peter got very interested in the notion a simple Autumn afternoon in their apartment.

— — — — 

Very upset to be the last to know, for good reason everyone agreed, Shuri used it against him more than his other SOs. When he wouldn’t listen or needed to calm down are good example of times he was reminded of his little secret. 


	91. Sus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter and ned bein real sus. TW

peter and ned talking about spiderman stuff in school but without context so those around them think peter’s secretly a bad boy in a gang or something

—————

— — Flash — — 

“Ned! I never thought you’d encourage such a thing as ditching so happily!”

Peter was joking, pretending to gasp and putting on a surprised expression. Ned laughed and gave Peter a look. All of this done quietly since they were in the hall.

“Says the boy who sneaks out behind his aunt’s back to get in fights”

“Okay, okay you’ve got me there.”

They laughed a bit more and then Peter thanked Ned for covering and ran off. Ned then headed down the hall to the next class. Flash, from around the corner where the two didn’t see him, dons a confused face. Parker is a Goody-Two-Shoes. Why are they acting like he’s one of those bad boys from the movies? He had to be observant if he wanted to catch another conversation.

— — MJ — — 

“Ow! Don’t poke it!”

“You said it wasn’t that bad!”

“That doesn’t mean it won’t hurt! I’m fine, It’s not the first time.”

“I will never get used to you saying stuff like that.”

“Like what?”

“You get stabbed and you’re like ‘Tis but a scratch!’”

They laugh and MJ can hear them getting closer to the door so she goes into the Girl’s bathroom quickly. What the hell are they talking about? How the hell would Peter get stabbed? And if he really did, why isn’t he in the hospital! MJ was going to figure this out. Snooping on the Boy’s bathroom wasn’t the most discreet way though; She’d have to casually bring up something related and see how he reacts.

— —— — 


	92. Soul Condition

Peter has powers that reveal the condition of peoples’ souls. He’s always had complete control of them, using his internal gauge of character in possibly tricky situations.


	93. Highschool be like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im slowly becoming inhinged lmao
> 
> minor nsfw

From the moment of Ned calling out “Peter knows Spiderman!” but the story doesn’t follow the film because I want to experience everyone’s confusion and then realization as to why he kept it a secret in the first place.

—————

Everyone is in their Blue and Yellow uniforms for gym. Some of the people sitting out because their periods had synced up, some kids on the vertical climbing ropes, and most of the class on mats with one kid doing pull ups and the other holding their feet down so they aren’t ‘cheating’. Ned and Peter are on the floor amongst most their peers, Peter’s turn exercising. They’re holding a conversation, well, more like Ned is rambling out questions about Captain America and wanting to be Peter’s Guy-In-The-Chair whilst out swinging, etc. 

The teacher interrupts their conversation for a moment and the following silence after he walks away leads to the boys hearing the conversation the people sitting on the bleachers are having. They were playing Fuck, Marry, Kill (FMK) in regards to the Avengers but one of them asks to include Spiderman and this leads to a discussion about him. One of them admits to a crush on him. Ned, not even remotely thinking about the fact that Peter didn’t even like the girl who said it (who BY THE WAY IS THEIR DECATHLON TEAM CAPTAIN), blurts out: 

“Peter knows Spiderman!”

The entire gym pauses. Peter takes a moment to register what just happened. He then jumps up, trying to do- something. He’s not sure what exactly but,

“I- uh, heh, yeah I do, but I’m”

Peter’s voice comes out a loud hiss as he looks to his best friend,

“NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT IT.”

Flash, local douchebag ordinaire (there’s nothing extra about him except his cockiness), decides to put in his 2¢.

“Oh really? If you do know him, why would you hide it, huh, Parker?”

Peter is still standing with the class staring. He attempts not to scream out in frustration.

“Because, FLASH, he asked me not to spread it around! Just because I’ve met him through the internship doesn’t mean it was intentional.”

Flash raised his eyebrow.

“So you accidentally met Spiderman. During your internship. Which you still have no proof for.”

The bell rings at the perfect time. This leaves Peter making frustrated hand motions while everyone exits the gym around him. Liz pats his shoulder before she’s gone, in sympathy for the whole situation. He turns to Ned and glares. The boy’s hands go up.

“I didn’t mean it! My impulse control is rusty, okay!”

Peter just walks ahead of him into the Masculine-Bodies (MB)locker room. They go to the corner where they had chosen their tiny lockers at the beginning of the year. Without thinking because he’s purely focused on his frustration, Peter starts changing out in the open, an unusual move for him. His classmates were already giving him glances to see if there was anything going to happen between the two nerds. Their initial interest had nothing, however, with their eyes already in his direction they see Peter’s body. 

The entire locker room that could see him froze once again. Those who couldn’t see before move into view. Peter Parker, the skinny boy who avoided outright athletics as often as possible for legos and other activities that involve sitting still, was sporting a six pack. Unfortunately for some of the non-het members of the locker room, the abs in front of them cause a problem. Still unaware of the situation, Peter changes into a larger sweater and some yoga-capris he borrowed from MJ to match with this outfit. This only brought attention to the muscles in his legs.

Peter often wore clothes and styles he liked, regardless of the stereotypes of some elders, so this was nothing new. It didn’t mean his peers had paid any attention to it before though. Even his clearly rock hard thighs couldn’t hide behind the fabric. As soon as he showed signs of turning to leave, everyone looks away. Some of them blushing and borrowing jackets to cover their waists once they change. Ned hadn’t noticed what was going on until they walk past everyone and they all make small glances. He thinks it’s because of his slip up in gym, however.

After school, people from the locker room spread the news until everyone in school was making casual looks in his direction the next morning. He knew they were doing it, but just like Ned, wasn’t aware of the REAL reason why. At lunch all the kids were talking about was how their classmate got ripped. MJ knew everything going on, though didn’t share with the subject in question as she wanted to investigate without much suspicion. 

It seemed that everything was going to continually get more interesting, much to the confusion of Midtown and secret dismay of Peter. They had no idea what was really going on, so all of the events soon to occur only cause more and more talk. Within the next week after the events in the gym and locker room Peter shows up one day wearing as much clothing as possible. He sat out during gym, too. 

Ned didn’t seem concerned, so they weren’t either. Curious? Definitely. Even Flash was genuinely interested in why Peter was keeping so quiet about Spiderman and now had abs for days. He plays as if he doesn’t believe in the internship, but he does. If he were honest, he just wants to know more and ‘proof’ would give him that. With everyone paying closer attention, the students of Midtown notice the intimidating car Peter gets into everyday after school.

It’s a shiny black Audi with fully tinted windows. Too expensive for his family, so where is it from? Some people make note that it could be from his internship which sparks people to try and sneakily peek into the car when Peter opens the door to get in. It takes another week and another day where Peter is covered completely until someone finally gets a sneaky ass photo that shows Tony Stark in the back, a woman’s strawberry blonde ponytail everyone assumes in Pepper Potts (“who else could that be!”) in the passenger side and a faceless driver. Needless to say, people freak out. 

Once again, the photo spreads like wildfire throughout the entire school. Now, Peter is a serious person of interest in the books of his classmates. It was at this time MJ figured out what this all meant. Saving the possible shit show that could be having this conversation later, she confronts Peter and Ned about it after Decathlon. They seem nervous so she cuts to the chase.

“I know your identity Peter. I’m not going to share, obviously, but I figured you should know.”

The two do the most cliché thing and attempt to pretend they don’t understand. A raised eyebrow and crossed arms shut them up. None of them sure of what to say, she just exits the gym to say goodbye to Mr.Harrington then leave. Understandably, they have to take a moment. That moment lasts until they get into the car waiting for them both. 


	94. Autie Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW panic attack and sib

“Hey, Aunt May! I’m h-“

breathing

humming

hitting

rocking

pressure

words

bedroom

bed

piano

“Sorry, Mr. Stark. I tried to warn him you’d be here, but I guess he got caught up so your visit was a bit too unexpected. He’ll be fine, but how about you stay for dinner? We can chat some more about the details and possible future.”

Tony Stark nodded. It wasn’t a fully conscious decision but a decision none the less. His face must have betrayed his confusion.

“Oh, Peter’s autistic. Lots of stuff involved in that but unexpected visiters to his safe place and you hearing his voice caused his minor meltdown. He needs some time with comfort items and special interests to calm down with if I can’t just bundle up with him for an hour. I hope you’re at least somewhat educated or at least willing to learn for Peter’s sake. He’s incredibly intelligent and hardworking, being autistic doesn’t change that.”

Tony nodded and contemplated for a moment. If this kid was Spider-man then he could hear all this probably. He couldn’t afford to fuck this up.

“Well, I don’t know much of anything concerning Autism, but I’m wholeheartedly willing to learn. I agree, Peter is bright and I want him to have as many opportunities as I can help with in the future. I’m going to make mistakes, of course, I’m Tony Stark, but It’s done. I’ll be studying up on it alongside Pepper. Well, she’ll learn by being nearby and hearing me ramble but none the less If you wanted to give me credible sources for learning I’ll take it.”

To say May was surprised is an understatement. Hospitality is part of her job and she extended that to guests in her home but this was genuine effort from a man she had always known as selfish and shallow. She isn’t sure what changed behind the doors media couldn’t access but Tony Stark was seemingly a good man. 

“Okay! Wow, I- uh, Wow. I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting the enthusiasm. Yes, Myself and Peter could gather up some stuff for you. I’ll make sure stuff specific to Peter is in there as well since everyone’s different, ya know. It was a pleasure to speak to you. I’ll go see if Pete is able to have dinner with us. Would you mind ordering something for the three of us? I can’t cook for the life of me and I forgot earlier. I can pay you back later.”

And May was gone into Peter’s room. Tony blinked then just went on ordering one of everything at a Deli he saw a magnet for when he came in. Tony, of course, doesn’t know what food they like so it was his best idea. They’d be set for awhile and he’d make sure May knew he didn’t need to be paid back. 


	95. Ship (plz write this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epic action scene plz write it

Brunhilde’s entrance/introduction but its Peter somewhere amidst the Far From Home issue 


	96. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sigh

18 year old Peter Parker is sent back in time to talk to his past self. He remembers it happening, but not what was said. Peter’s glad his 7 year old self and family couldn’t remember because if they did they’d be in so much pain. 


	97. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman can hear/see the boxes, too!? Deadpool couldn’t be more emotional.
> 
> DP = Y+W , SM = R+B

Peter could see Red and Black talking to each other. Those were the names he gave them when he was little, since that’s the colors they are. Red and Black are text boxes he can see around him. Sometimes he can’t see them, because they’re behind him etc, and other times they get right in the way. He never tells anyone or talks about it because he’d just be put on medication or something for being crazy (which he’s not). Thus, Peter lives with “people” talking to him that nobody else can see. When Spiderman met Deadpool for the first time, Red and Black were very excited. They didn’t tell him why though, just saying something like “and the plot has arrived!” which makes no sense to him. Spidey thought Pool was a cool dude if a bit more open about his loco. It hadn’t occurred to him to ask about who he was talking to so he just ignored the “weird” part and treated the guy the same as everyone else. Maybe that was why Deadpool seemed so obsessed with him (hint hint: its the ass). Eventually he asked Spidey why he doesnt treat him like the lunatic he is. His response was that he was crazy, too; he just doesn’t make it obvious. 

“So you hear voices like me? Do you know Yellow and White?”

“What? No. A-Actually, I see them. Red and Black is what I call them.”

Cue really loud squealing.


	98. Morgan Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they (tony and pepper) say its by adoption by the way (to explain her skin tone)

Morgan is introduced to the world as Morgan Stark but is Peter and MJ’s daughter. She has MJ’s hair and eyes, Peter’s nose and mouth, with both their skin tones and attitudes. 


	99. Subliminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminds me of another of my stories Deep Deep Red hmm
> 
> TW

Everything’s fine, Peter, Harley, MJ, Ned, and Shuri all get to hang out and the press conferences are over with and their educational and occupational futures are planned out. Then, Peter starts seeing someone he doesn’t remember but scares him. That’s where we really start this story. 

—

The press laid off after a few months so there were still moments they were followed but it was far less disruptive. So, the chaotic teens went to the mall. Shuri and Harley had still never been, MJ and Ned wanted to get thank you gifts for Tony and Pepper, and Peter just wanted to hang out with his friends. 

They decided that there was too big a chance of an emergency for them to separate so they just took turns deciding where to go. MJ went to Zales and Kays, Ned and Peter enjoyed the Lego store while the others went to the Cinnabon beside it, Harley wanted to see a Hot Topic, Shuri had never been to Chevy’s and Peter decided it was mandatory (“They give you dough and crayons!”). It’s during their time in the food court that it all goes wrong. 

Unsurprisingly, they don’t all want the same food so they decide it’ll be fine to separate for a few minutes. Shuri and MJ go to Salad Works, Ned goes to Sbaro, while Harley and Peter go to Panda Express. While waiting in line to order Peter looks around to keep watch on the others. The food court is pretty full today so it takes a minute to find the first of his friends.

Ned just got his food and is heading over to a table nearby Salad Works. MJ and Shuri already got their food and are waiting for them now. Peter’s thoroughly into people watching now. There’s a family nearby feeding the kids bits of mac’n’cheese and chicken. Next to them is a girl with a violin case who looks like she just got back from Hot Topic.

He looks over a few more tables before Harley gets his shoulder and they order food. On their way through the tables to their friends Peter stops. There’s a woman sitting at the table he’s in front of. She has long black curly hair and is wearing a red velvet dress. She looks at Peter with a smirk and he gets a sharp pain in his side. His tray falls to the ground and he runs.

Nothing else is in his mind except  escape . Peter leaves the mall and takes the right towards the tower. It’s Ten minutes of running later that he makes it into the lobby of the tower. Peter gets into the private elevator and sits in the corner of it while Friday contacts Tony. Instinctively Peter knew he’d be safe at the tower but it wasn’t consciously registering. His mind was only on the images flashing in his vision. The women, a purple dress, a man, his parents, his aunt and uncle.

Outside, Tony had picked him up and taken him to to the common room with Pepper and some of the team. Peter isn’t aware of it but he’s crying. Natasha sees what’s happening and sits in front of him on the couch. The other kids are on their way up now. With Natasha speaking clearly and his body safe between his new parents Peter slowly starts to come out of his flashbacks. 

Natasha is the first one in his vision, when he turns his head slowly Peter sees the avengers, his parents, and his friends. 


	100. The Confusion of Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh posisble tw? its a self-insert fic and i love it so much

Peter Parker gains a special interest in Harley Keener in under 10 minutes. That’s the short summary.

—

This is the long summary where I plan it all out instead of writing it.

Peter is Spiderman. Peter is Autistic. Peter has PTSD. Peter is riddled with more mental illnesses and conditions. Peter is queer but that’s not something we actually focus on in this story besides him liking Harley. 

—

Peter’s life navigating his mental illness and conditions (though we’ll mostly be focused on autism and PTSD at the moment) then Harley getting to visit the tower for the first time and Peter finds him so calming (sensory wise) that he kinda gains a special interest. 

Let’s make it clear too: Peter is not sure how the fuck Harley feels so safe but he does and he isnt going to ruin another friendship because of his fear.

There are few people in my life- none im pretty sure but -that calm my senses and anxiety simultaneously so I want to imagine I (and this Peter) can find someone who not only does that but loves them for it.

Like i can imagine Harley smelling like Hazelnut coffee and his shirt being that soft stretchy material plus having fluffy hair which are all highly perfect for my senses on top of him being cute then having the smooth accent and being so respectful and interesting because of course he shares a love for engineering thats not at all Peter’s special interest. 

So basically Peter watches Harley and Tony hang out around the common area and decides he wants to be bold so he just straight upasks for a hug which of course baffles Harley but he accepts it and from then on they begin a friendship that leads to dating which leads to a relationship. 

I forgot to mention that Tony tells Harley that Peter will be there and that unless Pete wants to introduce himself they’ll leave him be. Pete has social anxiety so letting him have control over the situation helps alot.

Peter is non-verbal alot but also has bouts of semi-verbalism and the occcasional hyper-verbalism when he’s super comfortable. His senses and anxiety are almost constantly spiked mostly due to autism and PTSD but then the Spiderbite on top of that makes it worse. Thankfully, May always made sure to do what was right and let Peter leave school permanently when he needed to because it all got too much. Midtown wasnt made for a Spider bitten autistic kid with so many triggers. 

Once Tony found him for Germany and they brought May into it to really figure out what they could do since Pete wanted to help obviously but needs to be careful about his health. After Tony finds out about the issues with Midtown he decides to fund the state to do more in general but specifically Peter’s highschool so he can return to learning like he loves. 

If it still doesn’t work out then he can just visit the tower for school where he’ll have a tutor or just the material- whatever. Those are a retelling of his own words of course, the negotiations on it were a lot more in depth due to May’s suspicion over how good it all was. A far worry considering how shit the system is for neurodivergent people.

Peter is friends with Ned and MJ by the way but its slightly different considering I’m gonna go for a little bit more realistic relationships. 

Ned and Peter talked over discord alot when Peter remembered to and neither of them are busy. 

MJ and Peter are actually friends but started out as tutor and student because she was the only one who wasn’t an ass and actually volunteeered to try and help him with the subjects he couldnt focus on in class. 

They don’t meet up in person much because of many reasons but the main few are: Busy Parents, Unsafe Streets, and anywhere outside is Sensory Hell for Peter. Inside can be too but May and Tony worked on soundproofing as much as they can so he doesnt hear everything within every building he’s in. 

Peter’s meltdowns and panic attacks I will make like my own. They will happen but I will set warning before. Usually my meltdowns are heavy breathing, very low or very high pitched intermittant verbal stimming/whining, hitting myself or covering my face, and crying alot. My panic attacks are very breath based as i tend to hyperventilate, cry, and sometimes dissociate to the point of flashbacks. 

I may or may not get into any of my own or his own trauma as explanation of where his PTSD came from before Spidey happened. I don’t owe it to anyone to be unsafe whilst writing so just don’t push for answers- if anything I encourage you to figure it out by what triggers I clearly point out. At the beginning of each chapter I’ll list the triggers possible which can be a summary of sorts for the chapter but it cant be helped.

A ‘sample’ of Peter’s special interests throughout the years are MLP, Youtube(rs), cultural history, color theory, any kind of engineering or physics, most sciences, beads, stim and fidget toys, phobias, fanfiction, languages and codes, Superheroes but mostly Ironman, many kid shows of the 90’s and 2000’s, Hello Kitty, Japanese culture, Anime, Korean culture, French specifically, and many people/characters. 

Special interests come in different intensities and in different lengths of time. Peter has had passion for language since he was about 8, whereas his Hello Kitty phase was from ages 4 to 7 but he still appreciates it today.

Speaking of, Peter is a few months into being 19 at the beginning of this fic. He left school in 2018 and has been unable to find a way to continue learning via the education system. Tony coming along just before his birthday (lets say October 28th) and offering some opportunity to get his diploma and start college. He insisted he’ll look into making sure MIT is ready for him by the time he gets there which is surprising and funny that Tony’s so confident he’ll want to go to MIT. 

Peter is talented in many ways, not just in the branches of STEM, so he could find himself going to college for painting by the time he gets to that point. Maybe MIT has painting lessons but Peter and May doubt they’re as good as they would be at a college dedicated to art. 

May and Peter are close. Of course there’s alot of anxiety Peter can’t help so they could be closer but for the most part May is the perfect parental figure Peter could have. His favorite example is that she wouldn’t let him have chalkboard walls because they were too dark but let him get bright green ones because then he might be able to make youtube videos easily (reminder: yes some of this stuff is pulled from my own life)


	101. BPG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow FINALLY DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT

Peter’s wanted to start a gaming channel on Youtube for a long time; collecting the consoles, controllers, etc over the years. Unfortunately, now he’s Spiderman and associated with Tony Stark. If he wants to start a Youtube channel without consequences Peter either has to be extremely careful as Peter Parker or hide his identity. Thus, the British youtuber running the BenParkGaming channel is born. 


End file.
